


Finally Mine

by ashlyn_your_girl



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Abuse, Crushes, F/F, Girl Penis, Intersex, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlyn_your_girl/pseuds/ashlyn_your_girl
Summary: Ashlyn is basketball team captain. sexy as hell. popular. strongAli cheer captain. everyone's friend. very happy and outgoing.Ashlyn and Ali both have a crush on each other. they know each other from school but never really became friends even though their best friends are dating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always want to write a high school story about ali and ashlyn sometime now. yes it will have sex and violence, it's fiction never happened before. so if your not ok with it don't read. for those who do read this shit do enjoy and thank you ;) Plz comment if you like.

Ashlyn's P.O.V

Shit I'm late, coach is going to kill me. Practice starts at 4 and it's 3:52. I still have to get to locker room and change and make it to the gym. fuck I'm dead.

After finally hitting the locker room I quickly change into my basketball shorts and under armor. I'm going to burn later but the fresh bruises on my shoulders and arms will raise a lot of questions I don't want to answer. Oh well, checking my phone one last time before I make my way to the gym I notice a text from my best friend, tobin.

Tob: Where are you? We sharing the gym with the cheer team today.

 

Shit. that means Ali is going to be there. How am I going to focus on practice with the one girl I have a crushing on for the last 3 years in the same room? Ali Krieger is end game material. She's sweet, funny, amazing, beautiful, everything, I could go on forever. 

Finally stepping into the gym I see tobin with a smirk planted on her face while looking from me to ali. I'm so screwed.

 

''HARISS! Nice of you to join us.'' I hear coach yell across the gym. 

''Sorry coach, got held up in class.''

'' Well don't let it happen again, start the warm up drill Captain.''

''Aye Aye coach.''

 

As the team gathers around I chance a glance to the cheer leaders and catch ali's best friend, christen, looking at me and whispering something to Ali causing her to blush and look up at me. Before I can think to much about it, I shake it off and start to warm up with my team.

 

After an hour coach whistles for us to take a break. Just as I am about to take a swig of water a hand connects with my back causing me to wince at the pain from the new bruises.

 

''Sorry ash did you see your girlfriend watching you shoot?''

''I don't have a girlfriend tob'' I say rolling my eyes.

''But you could if you would stop being a pussy and ask her out.''

 

''Whatever tob you know I can't.'' I say looking up at her. Her smile falters for a moment and I see anger and concern flash across her eyes.

I hear her mumble something I can't quite make out under her breath as she walks away. Tobin is the only one who knows about the abuse. She tries her best to keep me away from my house as much as possible but I have to go back sometimes. It's better to be there than for him to have to find me. Over the year I learned my lesson about staying away to long.

Before I can think about it anymore coach whistles for us to start practice again. Soon another 2 hours have gone by and practice is over. This time I hang back in the gym shooting around for a while so that the locker room can clear out. I'm not ashamed of or shy about my body but I'm intersex. A chick with a dick.

If it was just my team I wouldn't care because they all know and accept it. Some even joke that I am bigger than their boyfriends. But today, the cheer leaders finished the same time we did so they are there as well. I just don't want to make anyone uncomfortable. Another 20 mins go by and I make my way to the locker room. After checking to make sure it was cleared out I open my locker and start grabbing the thing I need to take a quick shower. Right after I take my shirt off and turn to stuff it in my locker leaving my bruises on full display, the locker room door opens and I hear a gasp. Fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Ali's P.O.V

I'm supposed to be gone already but Ms. Hansen wanted to discuss an idea for a new routine with me. It's now 20 mins after practice and I just want to get my stuff and go home and go to sleep. Everyone seems to be gone already so I quickly make my way to the locker room to grab my bag.

After I open the door and step inside I look up and what I saw causes a gasp to leave my throat. There is Ashlyn with no shirt. Any other time I would not be able to focus on anything other than her sexy back and muscles rippling as she move but what caught my eyes this time were the deep purple bruises all over her back and arms. She quickly spins around so that she is facing me and I see the bruises are also all over her chest and stomach. What happened to her?

I let my eyes roam over her and when I finally reach her eyes they are wide open and she looks...scarred?

''Hey ali'' I hear her say as she quickly wraps her towel around her body.

''Ashlyn.... what happened to you?''

''Oh it's nothing, lost a fight'' she says obviously lying. See the thing is, Ashlyn is sexy. She lean and muscular and naturally tan and tall, around 5'9 with soft and wavy brown hair and the most amazing hazel eyes I have ever seen in my life. Just looking at her is enough to make my mouth dry and my heart rate take off like a rocket.   
This time however, its breaking my heart to see her like that and all I can think about is who did this to her.

I hum and say ok and move to my locker to grab my bags. She doesn't speak again as she makes her way to the shower. Once she is inside and I hear the water running I take out my phone and call christen. Christen press is my best friend who also happens to be tobin's girlfriend. The same tobin who is Ashlyn's best friend. When she doesn't answer I leave her a message to call me asap.

A little while later I make it home still waiting for press to call. After saying hey to my family and making my way to my room I flop down face first on my bed. About 20 mins later I feel my phone vibrating in my pocket. Seeing press is calling me I quickly answer.

''Where are you? are you with tobin.''

''Hello to you too asshole.''

''Be serious press''

''Ok ok. I'm home and yes tob's is here.''

''Come to my house NOW. bring tobin I need to talk to both of you.''

''Are you ok.''

''Ok see you in 10'' she say and I hang up. I'm not sure if tobin even knows about Ashlyn's bruises. She had on a long sleeve shirt at practice and no one was in the locker room but the two of us. My mind is racing with questions when my door flys open and in comes christen and tobin. Tears pool in my eyes the longer I think about it.

''So what's up that we needed to come now? Are you crying? What's wrong?'' Press asks starting to panic.

''Tobin.''

''Yea ali?'' she asks looking at me worriedly. 

''Did you know Ashlyn is covered in bruises all over her back and chest and shoulders and stomach? maybe her legs to but she still had on those long bball shorts when I walked in.''

''Umm...''

''So you do know? What happened? who did that to her?''

''Whoa whoa Ali calm down'' she say and places her hand on my shoulder looking at me with sad eyes. 

''How am I supposed to calm down my future girlfriend is covered in bruises.'' I say My eyes going wide with the confession I just made in my panic. 

''So you Do like her too??'' She says with a smirk plastered on her face. I look over to see Christen with the same smirk on her face. 

''Umm.....''

''She like you to Ali''

''REALLY!!'' 

''Yeah shorty. Calm down.''

''I cant tell you its not my place, but I can tell you its not going to be easy with her. She will try to keep you at a safe distance, just don't give up on her ok.'' 

I nod for the time being let it go making a mental note to talk to her tomorrow at school. For the rest of the night we just chill and watch tv.

The next morning at school I rush in to find Ashlyn so I can talk to her before class. When I spot her a smile spreads across my face, but what happens next makes my blood pressure rise and I feel a surge in jealousy and anger. The school whore walked up behind Ashlyn and put her arms around her waist. I turn away from the scene in front of me and bump into christen. 

''Where are you going in such a rush Al?'' She asks with tobin right beside her. 

''Umm.. nowhere'' I say trying to get by her. They both look behind me and see what I am trying to get away from and tobin gives me a small smile.

''Don't worry Ali she doesn't like her, but the bitch doesn't get the message and wont leave her alone maybe you could help?''

Confused as to why she thinks I could help I ask her how. Tobin proceeds to tell me I could go up and pretend to be with Ashlyn and maybe queen hoe will leave her alone. 

After pondering on it for a moment I spin around and make my way to Ashlyn. When she sees me she gives me a look. I give her a quick wink, turning my attention to the hoe.

''Um.. excuse me can you stop touching my girlfriend.'' I say and Ashlyn jaw drops causing me to smile. 

''Since when are you and Ashlyn together?'' She asks eyeing me with questioning look.

''None of you business now shoo.'' I say smiling to myself. 

 

She turns to leave mumbling a whatever to herself. I turn to face Ashlyn and her jaw is still hanging open. Leaning in close to her face I use a finger to close her mouth and whisper in her ear.

''Close your mouth cutie you will catch flies.'' I hear her breath catch in her throat causing me to smile. I turn quickly and make my way back over to christen with a huge grin on my face, causing me to miss the blush the paints across Ashlyn cheeks.

''I need to go check on my bff after that little encounter. later al see ya in class baby.''

Chris and I say our goodbyes as tobin makes her way over to Ashlyn.


	3. Chapter 3

Ashlyn P.O.V

What the fuck just happened? Ali just said I was her girlfriend. She touched me and whispered in my ear and called me cute. Mini me definitely noticed her. What the fuck?

 

''Earth to planet green eyes'' I hear tobin say.

''Did the really just happen?''

''Yes. yes it did. Who knew Ali had it in her?'' She say laughing as we turn to head to class.

 

All day my thoughts are focused on Ali Krieger. When she place her finger on my jaw I felt something I have never felt before. That small simple touch was like a lighting bolt and I can still feel her finger on my chin. Before I know it the bell is ringing signaling the end of the day. After changing for practice and heading into the gym I see Ali and press standing with tobin. I make my way over to them with my heart racing in my chest.

''Yo cap you're early'' tobin say to me. I just shrug and ask how they are all doing getting a chorus of ok's from the 3 of them.

''Well, me and Tobin are going to make out before practice have fun love birds'' Christen says dragging tobin away from us causing both, ali and I to look down blushing.

We both look up at the same time locking eyes with each other. There is something I see in her eyes that I cant look away from. She gives me a soft smile and as I was about to say something a force hit me in the back knocking me to my knees the breath out of my lungs. Normally it wouldn't have bothered me but the bruises are still very sore.

''What the fuck asshole!'' Ali yells. I look up to see Brandon, captain douche Ali ex boyfriend. 

 

''Aww baby what's the matter? Freako need to learn to take a hit.'' He says causing anger to flow through my veins. I need to learn to take a hit? Me? I have been taking hits all my life . As I catch my breath I glance at Ali and her face is blood red and I swear I can see steam coming out her ears.

He turns to walk away right as she is about to let him have it. I satand up grabbing her hand. She look to me and I shake my head no trying to tell her practice is about to start. She asks me can she call me later and I shake my head again and tell her ins not a good idea. A frown quickly etches it way across her face causing her eyebrows to furrow. I take my thumb and smooth out the wrinkles on her forehead.

''If you keep frowning princess you will get wrinkles.'' She instantly smiles at the word princess. I tell her I have to start practice and walk away from her.

I cant get involved with her. Shes a fucking angel and its not fair to drag her into the hell that is my life. That's it. I have to keep my distance away from Ali Krieger.


	4. Chapter 4

Ali's P.O.V

Ashlyn is avoiding me. Whenever I see her walking down the hall she turns and walks the other way. Even in the gym for practice she doesn't look at me and doesn't talk to me when Tobin and christen are talking to me. Why is she avoiding me? 

''Hey tob?''

''Yea al ?''

''Why is Ashlyn avoiding me?'' I ask causing her to give me a sad smile.

''Just be patient Ali I'm working on it.'' She says. Before I could reply it time for practice to start. 

After practice I go into the locker room and Ashlyn on the phone with a scarred look one her face. She sees me and tells whoever she is talking to that she has to go and will be home in half an hour. I try to talk to her but she just says shes sorry she has to go. What's going on with her? I thought she liked me? Tobin said she does so why is she avoiding me.?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING this chapter has violence in this one. Its no real reads just part of the story. don't hate me.

Ashlyn's P.O.V

 

''Get your ass home I know practice is over.''

''I will be home soon just getting dressed.'' 

''You better be there when I get there.''

Fuck. Before I can reply I look up to see ali starring at me with a questioning look. 

''I have to go I will be home in half and hour.'' I say hanging up the phone. 

''Hey ash are you ok?''

''sorry ali, I have to go.'' I tell her quickly grabbing my thing and leaving the locker room, not before catching the hurt look in her eyes. Fuck. I don't want to hurt her but I know I have to go. I cant let her know what's going on. 

 

I didn't have time to dwell on it I have to get home before he does. When I make it home and park in the driveway I know I am in trouble. He is already here. I take a deep breath knowing what is coming when I go inside.

I finally get out the car and open the door stepping inside. Immediately I am slammed against the wall.

''Took you long enough. I told you to be here before I got home.''

He say looking at me with hate and anger in his eyes. I gulp and let out a small I'm sorry be fore feeling his fist connect with my jaw. shit how am I going to explain this one.

''When I tell you something you do it.''

He says, fist connecting with my side this time. I let out a small whimper.

''You cant do anything right you fucking waste of space.''

Another hit landing, this time on the side of my head. I am on the ground bleeding from my nose and lip. 

'' Get the fuck up you weak bitch.'' 

As I try to stand but I am slammed back onto the ground. this time he kicks. I swear I just heard my ribs crack. Fuck I'm not going to be able to move tomorrow.

''I'm going on a business trip. I will be back in 5 days. Your ass better be here when I get back.'' He says as I lay down on the floor in a ball with my head in my hands.

''Fucking answer me when I talk to you.'' he says delivering another kick to my back.

''Yes sir.'' I choke out feeling my self getting sleepy. A few mins later I hear the open and close and hear his car start up and back out the driveway before the darkness takes over.

When I wake up I am still on the floor and everything hurts. I really need to go to the hospital but I can't. No one can know what my father does to be. Instead I take out my phone and call the one person I know will come help me without question. As the phone continues to ring I get impatient, come on pick up.

''hey yo ash what's up?

''Help.'' Is all I had to say before she say a quick ok and the line goes dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Ali's P.O.V

''Yo Ali why so sad?'' I hear tobin say before her and christen stop me as I am walking to my car.

''I don't know. I saw ash in the locker room on the phone with someone and then she blew me off again and left quickly.'' I say with a frown. 

''Why is she avoiding me?''

'' I cant answer that boo but do you want to come over and watch movies with me and chris?''

I mumble a sure while getting in my car. Once we arrive at tobin's house and go inside we all sit on the couch and start watching IT. Scary movies are not my favorite but I'm not really focusing on the movie. Sometime later tobin's phone starts ringing. 

 

''Hey yo Ash what up?''

'' ''

''OK'' she say quickly jumping up off the couch.

" Babe what's going on?'' christen asks her. She looks between us rubbing the back of her neck before saying she has to run to ashlyn house real quick. Christen gives her a look I cant decipher and says ok while I still sat there lost as to what is happening. Tobin quickly grabs her keys and runs out the door.

''What is that all about chris?'' I ask my best friend. 

''Not sure but it happens sometimes.'' she says shrugging it off. We stay there and continue to watch the movie. So many questions are racing through my mind, I don't know what to think. A few minutes later the movie is over.

''Maybe we should go to ash's too and check on them? Something seemed to be wrong the way tobin left like that.'' I say without looking at her.

''WHAT?'' she say causing my head to snap up.

''Umm... no its ok she probably just needed tobs help with something. Lets watch something else.'' She says trying to fin a way to change the subject. 

Ok....she knows something.

'' What do you know chris?''

''Uh no-nothing lets just wait fo-for tobin to get back. I will text her and see where she is.'' she say not making eye contact.

''Why does it feel like something is wrong and you are lying to me?''

''Look al just let it go everything is fine.'' She say still not looking at me. I can't do this I need to go home.

''I'm gonna go home chris. I will talk to you later'' I say getting up off the couch.

''Look ali I'm sorry I cant tell you ok. Im not supposed to know I only found out because I snooped through tobin's phone. If Ash or tobin knew that I know they would be mad with me ok. You don't have to leave.'' She say not making me feel any better.

''It's ok chris, I understand. I am still going to go home I need a shower and to sleep.'' I say giving her a peck on the cheek before making my way home.

Once home I strip my clothes and turn on the shower to its hottest setting. As I step in the hot water flows down my shoulders and back instantly easing some of the tension I feel. My mind wanders off again with thoughts of ashlyn and soon I let out a squeal as the water turns freezing. After getting out and drying off, I fall into my bed with out putting on anything other than my underwear. Almost instantly I slip into a restless sleep.

 

The next 2 days Ashlyn and tobin didn't come to school. Its now Friday and whenever I try to ask christen where they are, she says Ashlyn is sick and tobin is keeping her company.

I got an idea. Since they missed school and I share all of my classes with ashlyn I thought I would take her work she missed to her.

 

School is over and since it’s Friday there is no practice, so grabbing my stuff I leave and head to Ashlyn house. Once there, I get out with the papers and make my way up to the door. Tobin’s car isn’t here making me smile at the thought of being alone with ashlyn. I knock on the door but no answer.

After knocking a couple more times I try to handle and see that it is unlocked. As I push the door open, I hear ashlyn yelling ‘’took you long enough tob ‘’ from what looks like the kitchen. When she hobbles through the door and spots me , her eyes go wide. My eyes also widen at the bruises and swelling on her face.

‘’Ali? Wh-what are y-you doing here?’’ she asks nervously stuttering.  
‘’I came to bring the work you missed from class the last couple days.’’

‘’Thanks Ali’’ she say hobbling to the couch.   
‘’Are you still sick?’’ I ask wondering if she is going to say anything about the bruises on her face.  
‘’What ? I wasn’t sick. Who said I was sick?’’ She asks looking confused. Well now I know christen lied to me but why? I raise my eyebrows and look at her.

‘’When I asked why you are tobin haven’t been at school, Chris told me you were sick and tobin keeping you company.’’ Her eyes widen in realization that she was supposed to play along.  
‘’Oh yeah that.. . yeah Im better. Thanks for asking’’ she says looking at the floor.  
‘’Well I know you are lying and the bruises on your face tell me it’s something else… so you wanna tell me the real reason you missed school?’’ I ask not taking my eyes off of her face. 

She doesn’t say anything just keep looking at the ground like it all of a suden is the most interesting thing in the world. Before I could speak again the door flys open.

‘’Yo ash where you at ? I got the pain medicine and bandages but they didn’t have the..’’ she trails off eyes open wide when she sees me standing there.   
‘’Hey ali! What are you doing here?’’ she squeaks out still looking at me wide eyed.

‘’I came to bring ashlyn the work she missed from classes because she was sick’’ I say emphasizing the word sick. She looks at Ashlyn and then back to me instantly dropping her eyes to the floor.  
‘’So… anyone wanna tell me the real reason y’all haven’t been at school and why ashlyn has bruises on her face and need pain med and bandages?’’ I ask. They look at each other for a moment and then back to me before Ashlyn mumbles something about losing a fight.   
‘’I know that a lie. It’s ok you don’t have to tell me. I will just go.’’ I say feeling disappointed that no one will tell me the truth.

‘’Wait ali!’’ Ashlyn says, silently telling tobin to walk over to her. I look at them both while they have a silent conversation before Ashlyn nods and tobin sighs. ‘’ I really did lose a fight.’’ She say motioning for tobin to help her take off her shirt. I look at them both wondering why she was fighting.

When her shirt come off I felt tears springing and pooling into my eyes. Who did this to her? This is much worse than the bruising I saw in the locker room last week. Taking a few steps closer to the crouch down in front of her not taking my eyes off the horrible bruises covering her body.

‘’Who did this to you?” I ask, my voice cracking at the end and tears falling down my face. Instantly I feel a pair of hand on my cheeks wiping the tears away.  
‘’Dont cry Ali. Please don’t cry I’m ok.’’ She say starring into my eyes. Did she say she ok? She’s covered in bruises. 

‘’You are not ok. What the hell ash? You are covered in bruises.’’ I say followed by a sob escaping and making my body shudder. I feel her arms go around my neck and pull me close to her. She whispers shh its ok over and over in my ear until I finally calm down. I look up and see her smiling softly at me.  
‘’Why are you smiling?’’ 

‘’You are beautiful.’’ She say instantly causing heat to rise in my cheeks.   
‘’You are beautiful when you blush too.’’ She says chuckling before wincing. My eyes flys up and I immediately back away from her scarred Im going to cause her more pain.

‘’Can you tell me what really happened now?’’ I ask hoping she will finally tell me the truth but am instantly let down when she says she lost a fight again. I decide to let it go for now as I continue to just stare into her beautiful hazel eyes.

‘’Tob why don’t you call christen and tell her to come over we can watch movies and order food.’’ Ashlyn says.  
Tobin nods and pull out her phone calling christen telling her to come over. A few minutes later christen shows up.

 

She looks surprised to see me and looks at tobin. Tobin nods her head and christen walk over to me grabbing me and wrapping her arms around me holding tight. 

‘’Chris… cant breathe.’’ I say actually struggling to breathe a little.   
‘’Sorry Al ‘’ she say letting me go.  
‘’I know its has to suck seeing the love of your life hurt like thi-.‘’ I cut her off by slamming my hand over her mouth. I look around to see Ashlyn and tobin with playful smiles on both of their faces. Shaking my head a christen silently tlling her to shut up. I sit down beside ashlyn on the couch but not to close. I don’t want to hurt her or cause her any more pain.

 

We all get settled after a movie and ordering pizza. Christen and tobin are sitting on the recliner with christen on tobin lap. I am sitting beside ashlyn when all of a sudden she slides a little closer putting her arm on the back of the couch. I look at her raising an eyebrow and she shrugs. After turning my attention back to the tv I feel her starring at me.

A few minutes later she leans closer to my ear and says ‘’Love of your life huh?’’ I look at her seeing a devilish smirk on her face. I roll my eyes and look back to the tv. She goes to say something else but the door bell rings. Tobin and Christen both jump up saying they will get it. I look over to see ashlyn looking at the tv with a beautiful smile on her face.  
‘’I’m pretty sure you are the love of my life to.’’ She says leaving me speechless. While I still try to wrap my brain around what she just said, tobin comes in to help her off the couch leaving me still there frozen in place.


	7. Chapter 7

Ashlyn's P.O.V

Ali is still sitting frozen while we make our way to the kitchen.

''Ali you coming? pizza is here'' i say. she shoot off the couch walking towards us. i smile at her and she blushes again. Shit i am so screwed. She need to stay away but something tells me i wont be able to push her away. Not like she will do so willingly anyway. Maybe i can be with her and keep my secret?. She wont let it go forever but i only have 7 more months until i can leave this place.

''Pepperoni or meat lovers'' tobin asks me snapping me back to reality. I point to the meat lovers and lick my lips. I love pizza its my favorite.

After we all get our plates we go back to the living room to eat and finish the movie. I look over at ali and cant help the smile that play on my lips. She really is beautiful. She catches me starring and I look away quickly causing her to chuckle softly. Once the movie is over, Christen jumps up to put another one in. I really don’t care what we watch I’m not paying attention anyway.

Ali is snuggled into the blanket looking kind of uncomfortable. After everyone is settled again, I slide a little closer to ali and put my arm on the back on the couch again. She didn’t seem to notice to I lean down and whisper to her. ‘'You can lay your head on my shoulder you know?,’’ She look at me worriedly and I nod telling her its ok. She seems to be thinking it over in her head before I feel her shift and lay her head on my shoulder causing me to grin.

‘'KRASHLYN’’ I hear christen and tobin both say causing Ali and I to look at them funny. ‘'It’s our ship. I'm captain’’ Tobin says and christen call co-captain. Ali and I look at each other shrug and go back to watching the movie. 

 

After the movie is over its pretty late. Tobin asks ali if she wants to stay so she can go home since she hasn’t been in 2 days because she was staying with me. Ali looks at me silently asking if its ok with me. I nod making her smile widely. In that moment I realize I would do anything to make her smile like that all the time.

Tobin and christen left and now its just Ali and me sitting on the couch. I’m contemplating on weather to stay here or ask ali if she wants to go to my room and lay down. She yawns making my decision for me.

‘' Hey Ali? Lets go to my room and watch tv in there. My bed is way more comfortable than the couch.’’ I say still looking at the tv.

‘'Is this your way of getting me in bed.’’ She said making my eyes snap to her. I see the playful smile on her face relax a little knowing she is joking. Two can play that game.

‘'Did it work?’’ I ask making her jaw drop. She is so cute I chuckle and shake my head.

‘'Funny. Lets go I’m tired anyway.’’ She says getting up to help me up.

Once in my room I give her a pair of basketball shorts and a tee telling her to change so she doesn’t sleep in her clothes. I grab my own shorts and tee stepping into the bathroom to give her some privacy. After a few minutes I think she should be done, I step out of the bathroom and my jaw drops at the sight of Ali in my shorts and nothing else. Her back is to me so she don’t know I’m there. She slip on the shirt and sit down on the bed. 

‘'Are you going to get in bed or just stand there?’’ She asks snapping me out of my frozen state. I look down and mumble a be right back before going back into the bathroom. Ali half naked in my shorts caused mini me to wake up. I’m now half way standing up. I have to fix this I don’t want Ali thinking I’m a perv that can’t control myself. I strip and jump into the shower at full cold to get rid of it. After a few minutes I get out and dress quickly stepping back into my room to see Ali laying on her side under my covers.

I crawl in slowly wincing a little at the pain in my ribs but finally get situated beside her.

‘'Can you cuddle me?’’ I hear her ask and freeze momentarily. Finally looking over to her I see she has turned her head to look at me. Shrugging a ‘’sure’’ I put an arm under her pillow.

She feels so good in my arms. She fits perfectly against my body and she’s so warm. I almost didn’t feel the pain anymore at this moment. Almost. 

A few minutes of thinking about how good she feels, I’m brought out my thought by a soft snore. A smile find it’s way on my face I close my eyes nuzzling my face into her hair. She smells so good like lavender and vanilla, was my last thought before drifting off into my first peaceful night sleep I have had in a while.

 

Ali’s P.O.V

I wake up to the sun shining on my face. For a minutes I forget where I am until I try to move and feel a weight over my side. Then my eyes snap open as I remember I am in Ashlyn’s bed . With ashlyn. I repeat IN ASHLYN’S BED WITH ASHLYN. She so comfortable thought. I shift a little causing something to poke me on my butt. I shift little more causing a moan to escape Ashlyn’s mouth and her arm to tighten around me. My eyes widen in realization as to what is poking me. My cheeks immediately go red. She’s defiantly not small. Like not small at all.

 

A few minutes later she releases me and rolls onto her back whimpering a little making all my dirty thought fly away. I turn to look at her and see a pained look on her face. My eye trail down her body and when I get to the tent in her shorts the dirty thought come back. She is huge.

‘'Starring is rude you know.’’ She says making me jump and squeal and turn red as a tomato.   
‘'I’m just kidding Ali.’’ She say laughing. I roll my eyes and pout crossing my arms. ‘'Aww don’t pout.’’ She says. My heart is racing, I look up to see her smiling at me while try to cover herself more. Two can play this game. 

‘'Maybe you should do something about that.’’ I say pointing at her hands covering little ash.   
‘'Or I could help?’’ I ask causing her jaw to drop. The look on her face make me bust out laughing. She groans saying it’s not funny while I continue cracking up. She finally pushes herself up off the bed after wincing a little and makes her way into the bathroom. 

I find my phone and see that I have 3 new texts from christen. 

Chris: Are y’all awake?  
Chris: Stop fucking and answer me   
Chris: Get off Ashlyn’s dick and answer me back!

Rolling my eyes at my best friend I reply telling her we were sleeping nothing else and I will call her later. Ashlyn is still in the shower so I walk back down to the kitchen and look in the fridge at what she has for breakfast. I spot some eggs and ham that well work. I decide to make omelettes for breakfast. Searching for a pan, I finally spot it at the top of the cabinet. Great. As I was reaching for the item I feel heat envelop my back and see Ashlyn arm reach above me and grab the pan. Her body is still pressed against me cause my cheeks to heat up.

‘'Here you go shorty.’’ She says in my ear, causing a chill to race down my spine. I turn in her arms to face her. She is starring into my eyes. I didn’t know who leaned into who but I feel a pair of soft lips connect with my own making my eyelids flutter closed. We stay like that for a minute or so lips moving in perfect sync together before she licks my bottom lip asking permission to enter. I didn’t open and she squeezes my ass causing me to gasp. She immediately pushes her tongue into my mouth and let me tell you, when her tongue touched mine fireworks, actual fireworks erupted throughtout my body. After a few mins we hear a few clicks from the doorway. 

Looking over we see Christen and Tobin with their phones pointed to us grinning like mad at each other. Ashlyn clears her throat causing them to look at us again. With grins on their faces they yell ‘'KRASHLYN’’ before running out of the kitchen. Ashlyn looks at me and I look at her we are smiling.   
"So….breakfast?’’ she asks causing me to giggle.


	8. Chapter 8

Ashlyn’s P.O.V 

 

God her giggle is so cute, I want to record it and listen to it all day. As she starts to make breakfast I head to the living room to see the two assholes grinning like idiots on the couch.  
“Really guys? You took pictures?” I ask with my hands on my hips in mock anger.  
“Krashlyn is goals.” Tobin say shrugging her shoulders. I love that idiot.

I take a seat on the couch by tobin and she looks at me grinning causing me to roll my eyes again.“what tob?"  
“Are ya’ll together? Like a couple? Did you fuck last night? Come on I need to know how my ship is doing.” She says excitedly.

“No. No.No. Calm your tits tob.”I tell her while watching tv.   
“what the hell are you waiting for ash you better not let her go.” She says glaring at me. I didn’t plan on letting her go but I want to take her out and ask her the right way.

“I’m not tob. Relax we haven’t even been on a date yet.”  
“ Well ask her. TODAY. Don’t wait ash.” She says. Before I can reply, Ali tell us breakfast is ready. We all sit down and dig in. This is fantastic, Ali can definitely cook. After breakfast Christen and tobin leave again.   
Ali and I are on the couch watching tv when I decide to ask her.

“Ali?”  
“Yes” she says looking over to me.   
“Do you uh… Do you want to go on a date with me.?” I ask nervously.

“Yes, I would love to.” She say smiling softly. I grin at this a tell her ok and I will pick her up Monday at 6 since we don’t have school until Wednesday. We watch tv a little longer before she says she has to go home. She get up to go and I stand to walk her to the door. Once there, she turn to me pecking me on the cheek before turning to leave. 

I softly grab her arm turning her back to me capturing her lips with mine. Things started to get heated and I slowly pull away. With my forehead pressed against hers, both of us catching our breath, I tell her I will see her Monday. She smiles and leaves and I went back to the couch with a smile you couldn’t slap off on my face.

It’s finally Monday the day I get to go on a date with my dream girl, and I’m a nervous wreck. I call tobin to come over and help me decide what to wear. I decide on a navy button down and black skinny jeans and doc martins. My bruises on my face are faded so I don’t look to bad. It’s now 5:30 and I’m ready to go. My nerves are still high but tobin helped a little by telling me Ali is already in love with me and she knows it will be great.

I get in my jeep and make my way to Ali’s house. I get out and walk to the door and ring the door bell. When the door open I’m face to face with Mr. Krieger. 

“Hello sir. I am here to p-pick up Ali.”  
“Come in young lady.” He says with a blank expression on his face.  
“I know who you are. I knew you mother” he say causing my smile to fall.   
“She was a wonderful lady so any child of hers is ok in my book. But if you hurt my baby I will kill you.” He says with the same blank expression.

“Sir I would never hurt Ali.” I say looking him in his eyes.  
“Good.” He say before calling Ali telling her I’m here. When I saw her walking down the stairs my mouth goes dry. She is in a beautiful teal dress that goes down mid thigh. Her long bark hair falls on her right shoulder framing her face.   
“Close your mouth kid.” Mr. Krieger says with a small smile.   
“Be back by 11 and no drinking or other delinquent behavior.” He say kissing the top of Ali head.

“Dad…” she says while pulling me out the door. Soon we are on the porch, I stop her turn her to face me.   
“You are beautiful.” I tell her causing her to giggle and say thank you. I open the door for her and make my way around and off we go.   
We pull up to Rio’s and I jump out to open her door for her. Taking her hand in mine I lead us into the restaurant to start our date.

 

Ali’s P.O.V 

 

I hear the door bell ring. Oh my god Ashlyn is here, I’m a nervous wreck because I want this to be perfect. I really really like ashlyn and I don’t want to disappoint her. After hearing my dad call me downstairs I walk out of my room and head down. I look over at Ashlyn and my breath catches. She is sexy in her button down and skinny jeans. My dad whispers something to her and then chuckles.  
He gives us the no bad stuff yada yada speech. I groan out my dad before dragging Ashlyn out the door. Once outside she stop me.

“You are beautiful.” She say causing me to giggle and tell her thanks. She opens my door for me such a gentlewoman. When we get to the restaurant she rushes around to open my door again. When she takes my hand as we walk, butterflies erupt in my belly.  
Once inside we have a great time. The food was fantastic and we learned more about each other. After she pays we make our way back out.   
“I hope you like the beach” she says causing me to smile. I love the beach.

We stop and get out and walk along the beach with our feet in the water when she suddenly stops. I look at her quirking my brow and she blushes. She takes both my hands in hers and looks me in my eyes.

“Ali, You are beautiful and I have had a crush on you for the past 3 years.” she starts making me blush.   
“I never thought I would get the chance to take you on a date because we never really talked. I have a lot of issues holding me back, but I now know that I can get through anything with you by my side. I guess what I am trying to say is…” she trails off looking at the water taking a deep breath.

“Ali Krieger, will you be my girlfriend?”  
“Yes.” I say crashing my lip onto hers, we stay there kissing softly for a few minutes until she pull away smiling widely.  
“Why are you smiling like that?” I ask her.

“Let go swimming!” she says happily and I shake my head.  
“Nah uh no ma’am we don’t have bathing suits.”  
“So?” she say while taking off her shirt and boots. I look at her dumbfounded. She really wants to do this now? She takes off her jeans leaving on her sports bra and boxers and I swear I swoon at her body. Even with the fading bruises, she is sexy as hell.  
“You going swimming in your dress?” She asks raising an eyebrow.

“I cant believe we are doing this.” I say taking off my heels. I turn and ask her to unzip me. I feel her hand on my bare skin tracing my zipper making chill bumps rise on my skin. Once my dress is off, she is standing there starring at me. I look at her and ask. “So we swimming or what?”

She quickly picks me up laughing and walks into the water still holding me bridal style. Does this hurt her bruises carrying me? She is so damn strong. We get out into the water and she puts me down. I quickly realize I cant reach the bottom and wrap my legs around her causing her to laugh. Her laugh is music to my ears and she doesn’t do it enough. Our playful quickly turns serious. As we look into each other’s eyes our heads start to lean together.

Her lips connect with mine and I feel the fireworks again. I wonder if it will always be like that? She licks my lips again and this time I open willingly for her. We fight for dominance before she easily wins.   
We pull apart when both of us are struggling to breathe. With her forehead pressed against mine I utter the words I promised I wouldn’t say so fast. 

“I love you”

She looks at me with wide eyes, a shocked expression.   
“I’m sorry but I do. I know its our first date but I have had a crush on you forever and when I saw you so broken I knew then that I loved you and wanted to protect you and its early but I do and I didn’t mean to say it so soon but I do an-“

“Ali. Shut up” she says causing me to stop rambling. She is looking at me with a soft smile on her face. She pecks my lips before saying,   
“l love you too.”  
I smile wide at that and she pecks my lips again. I nuzzle into the crook of her neck and she smells so damn good. After a few minutes of silence she tells me we need to head back so she can get me hoom before 11 so my dad doesn’t kill her.

After getting dressed and driving back to my house she opens my door for me again and walks me to my door. She kisses me, smiles happily showing off her cute dimple.

“Let me know when you get home.” I tell her and she nods her head. I kiss her one more time telling her I love her before going inside. When I close the door I lean against it and sigh happily.  
“So how was your date?” my mom says looking at me with a grin on her face.  
“Amazing mom. Ashlyn is amazing. I never felt like this before.” I say dreamily. She laughs and tells me its late to go to bed.  
I make my way up to my room and take a shower and change. I check my phone to see a text from Ashlyn. 

Ash: I’m home. Sweet dreams princess <3  
Me: Ok. Night stud 

I close my eyes and fall asleep thinking about my girlfriend.


	9. Chapter 9

Ashlyn's P.O.V

I wake to a constant buzzing by my head. Without opening my eyes, I blindly reach for my phone. Peeking out of 1 eye I see 2 missed calls from tobin. I tap her contact and put it on speaker rolling over onto my back.

 

Tob: Bish Where are you?  
Me: Sleeping.  
Tob: Wake your lazy ass up. Come over. Bring Ali  
Me: I will see if she can  
Tob: Ok do it now. I have new movies and christen wants to have a lazy day with her best friends and wonderful girlfriend.  
Me: Who is that never met them before?  
Tob: Funny get your ass up and come on  
She hands up and I shoot Ali a text.   
Me: Wanna go with me to tob’s to watch movies wither and christen?  
I send it rolling out of bed. After taking a shower and brushing my teeth I hear a ding.  
Ali: Sure  
Me: I will pick you up in 20. Love you   
Ali: Love you too 

After getting dressed and making sure I have my phone and keys I lock up and make my way to Ali’s. When I get there she comes out with a huge smile on her face. I quickly get out to open the door for her. I get back in I ask her why she is so happy. She tells me because she happy to be with me. I peck her lips and head to tob’s house.  
Once we get there we go in and christen and tobin on one of the couches so we sit on the other. After the first movie tobin orders chinese takeout and we decide on a scary movie for the next one. Half way through the movie my phone rings.

I look at it and see its my dad calling. Fuck. I forget he was coming home today. Shit how am I going to get out of this without tobin knowing exactly what’s going on? I look up to see Ali looking at me as if to say “Are you going to answer it?”   
I gave her a small smile and excuse myself to the kitchen.

 

Dad: Where the fuck are you I thought I told you to be here when I got back?  
Me: I’m sorry I forgot.  
Dad: You forgot? Get your ass home now you worthless piece of shit  
Me: I will be there soon  
Dad: NOW!

He hangs up and I take a deep breath before walking back into the living room. I’m met with 3 pairs of questioning eyes. 

 

“Sorry guys I have to go. Christen can you take Ali home?”   
I ask without looking at any of them. She nods and I peck her on the lips telling her I have to go. I look over at tobin and she looks like she is glaring at me with her jaw clenched. She knows who that was and why I have to leave so suddenly. She always knows.  
I make it to the door before I feel a hand on my shoulder. 

“Do you have to go? You can stay here you know my parents don’t care.”  
“Yeah tob I have to go. I was supposed to be there when he got home.” I say not looking at her.  
“Call me please. If you don’t call me in an hour I’m coming over.” She say still angry.  
“Sure tob’s. I love you “ I tell her before leaving and heading to hell. 

 

I pull into my drive way 15 minutes later. I take a few deep breaths trying to prepare myself what is to come. After a minute, I get out and head inside. Once I close the door I glance around to spot my father. I don’t see him so I take a few steps inside the door.  
Suddenly I feel a hand on my neck and my body pushed back.

“I told you to be home when I got here. Where the fuck were you?” He asks spitting a little on my face.   
“I’m so-sorry I was at a friends house.” I say not looking him in the eyes.  
“You will fucking listen to me.” He spits. A second later he punches me in the stomach causing all the air to leave my body. Still struggling to breathe from the hit and his hands around my throat, he throws me on the ground. I hear him walking away thinking it is already over I start to get up. He comes back just as I’m about to get to my knees.

“Where the fuck do you think you are going?”  
I freeze not looking up at him. The next thing I know I feel something hard connect with the side of my head causing my vision to blur. I fall back on the ground and he starts beating me with whatever he has in his hand. The pain is the most I have ever felt in my life. After a few more hits I cant feel anything. He is still spiting hateful words and I feel something else connect with my head and it all goes black.

 

Ali’s P.O.V

 

Ashlyn just left and we are still sitting here watching the movie they picked. I look over at tobin and she looks worried. I ask her is she is ok and she gives me a fake smile and say yeah. Weird I look at christen and she is almost asleep. The movie goes off and tobin looks even more agitated. She puts in another movie.

About an hour into it she starts shaking her leg and biting her nails.

“Tobin what’s wrong? You have been acting strange since Ashlyn left” I ask her. She looks at me and shakes her head.  
“How long ago did she leave?” She asks. I check my phone and tell her an hour and a half.   
Her eyes widen and she grabs her phone off the coffee table and say she will be right back. I get up and follow her wanting to know what has her so edgy.

“Come on ash pick up, God damnit,” She say poking her phone screen.

“Tobin what’s going on? Where is Ashlyn?” I ask causing her to spin around to face me. She looks at me for a minute before deciding to speak.   
“Stay here with christen, Ali. I need to go to Ashlyn’s house really quick.”

“Why?” I ask and she shakes her head saying she cant tell me.  
“Tobin. That’s my girlfriend. I need to know what’s going on.” I say getting frustrated. 

“Ali I need you to stay here ok? I will call you if I need to.” She says before heading out the door.

I got back into the living room where christen is. I ask her if she knows what’s going on and she let out a deep breath. I ask her what’s wrong and I wasn’t expecting her to say what she says next.

“ Ali, Ash’s dad is the one who gives her all those bruises.”

“NO. NO. Her dad called her during the movie. That’s why she had to leave? We need to go” I say starting to panic. Christen comes over to me and puts her hands on my shoulders.

“Breathe Al. I’m sure she’s fine. Tobin is on the way she will call if something is wrong.” She says trying to calm me down.

“No I need to go now. If you wont going with me I am taking your car.” I tell her looking for her keys. She shakes her head and say lets go.

When we get to Ashlyn’s house I see tobin walking up to the door of ashlyn’s house. She looks at us and rushes over to us. 

“ Ali yall need to go. I will make sure everything Is ok. You cant be here.” She say trying her best to get us to leave.   
“Chris help me out.”

“I have tried she wont listen.” Christen tell her. Tobin looks back at me and shakes her head letting out a sigh.

“Let me go in first. I will call you in if everything is ok.” She says to me. I say ok and she opens the door. She walks in and I immediately follow her. Fuck wait that’s my girlfriend. 

What I see next causes my world to come crashing down. Ashlyn is laying on the floor blood coming from her head and nose and mouth. She has bruises and welts all over her arms and a hand print around her next. I rush over to her and see that she is still breathing even though she in unconscious. I sit down at her head and pull her into my lap. My tears are falling on her face.

“Give her to me Ali we have to go to the hospital.” Tobin says picking Ashlyn up off my lap. We rush out and make our way to the hospital.

Once inside Tobin stop the nearest nurse and tells them her friend got beat badly and needs help now. They take her and place her on a bed and wheel her out leaving all 3 of us sitting there in shock.

“Tobin?”  
“Yeah Ali?” she says not looking at me.  
“How often does this happen.” I ask scarred to know the awswer.

“Two or three times and month.” She answers, her voice shaking.   
“ For how long?”

“ 4 years,” she deadpans. I look over at her and she closes her eyes.   
“ It started after her mom died 4 years ago. Her dad…. He beats her.” She say with her eyes still closed. I break down in body racking sobs and I feel 2 pairs of arms go around me.

After what seems like forever, my cries lessen and my breathing evens out a little.  
It’s been 6 hours and we still haven’t heard anything. I am starting to get antsy. Just as I get up to go ask the nurse again if they know anything a doctor comes out. 

“Harris family?”

“Here! I say. All 3 of us rushing over to him.  
“Well. It’s not good news.” He starts. “ Ms. Harris suffered blunt force trauma to most of her body. She has multiple contusions.  
We stitched her head and lip up Unfortunately she took a few blows to the head and she lost a lot of blood.” He pauses looking at the three of us.

“She is in a coma. We don’t know when she will wake up and what damage she will have when she does.” He says causing tears to flow down my cheeks again.

“Can we see her?” tobin asks.  
“She is being transferred to a room now. You can follow me I will take you back.” He says. We follow him and make it to a room.   
“I should warn you, she has bruises all over her face and body. It’s not a pretty sight.”

We all look at him and nod. He walks away and we open the door and head into the room. There is Ashlyn with tubes running down her throat and IV’s in her arms. The sight breaks my heart. My knees give out and the only reason I didn’t fall to the floor is christen caught me. She help me to the chair beside Ash’s bed. I take her hand kissing her knuckles still crying. We stay there with her for a while until tobin says she is going to take christen home.

“Are you staying Ali?” she asks. I nod yes and they both kiss my cheek and leave me alone with ashlyn.  
“Baby wake up please. I need you.” I say to her kissing her knuckles again. It’s around 2am I lay my head on the bed and start to drift off.

The net 3 days go the same way. The only difference is she can breathe on her own so the breathing tube is no longer down her throat. Tobin, christen and my parents come by every day to make sure I’m eating and to check on ashlyn. After the 2nd day they gave up on trying to get me to go home. 

On the 4th day, while my head is resting on the bed, I feel the hand in mine squeeze. My eyes shoot open and up to the face connected to that hand. I’m met with those beautiful hazel eyes and soft smile.  
Immediately I start crying. Damn all these tears. I quickly get up and rush to find a doctor. They got in the room making me stay outside. I shoot a text to the girls and my parents telling them she is awake. After a few minutes the doctor comes out and tells me I can go back in.  
I walk back in and sit down beside ashlyn taking her hand again. I don’t know what to say so I just sit there looking down at our entwined hands.

“Can I get a kiss? Apparently I haven’t see you in 4 days.” She says causing me to finally look back up at her face. I get up and lean over her placing my lips on hers. God I missed this. Our lips move together perfectly for a few minutes. I pull away looking into her eyes with love.

“ I missed you. I was so scarred you weren’t going to wake up.” I say trying to hold back the tears.   
“I’m here baby I promise I won’t leave you.” She say looking me in the eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” I ask looking back down at our hands.  
“It’s not something you can just blurt out Al. I was dealing with it.”

“Dealing with it!? that’s not something you should be dealing with ashlyn.” I say frustrated at the way she thinks.  
“Baby look at me.” She says I look up into her eyes.

“Don’t worry Ali I’m ok.” she say making my eyes water again.   
“I’m here and not going anywhere.” She says again.

I look back down at our hands thinking about what I can do to help.  
“Move in with me?” I say more of a statement that a question. She doesn’t say anything and I look back up at her to see a pained expression on her face.

“I cant baby. He will look for me I cant put you and your family in that position.” She says  
I don’t know what to say to that. Even after the abuse she still focuses on protecting everyone around her not caring about herself. The world doesn’t deserve ashlyn harris. She’s to good for this world. Before I can say anything the door opens and in comes christen and tobin. 

“About time you wake up asshole. I thought I was going to have to take your place as captain of the basketball team.” Tobin says smiling at ashlyn.

“In your dreams bitch. Even like this I can still beat you.” Ashlyn playfully shoots back.  
“I’m glad you are ok ash.” Tobin says kissing ashlyn on the cheek.

“Hey hey lips off my girl.” I say to tobin causing her to roll her eyes and ashlyn to let out a chuckle.  
“ I’m glad you are ok.” Christen says  
“Thanks chris.” ashlyn says smiling at her.

After that we all sit around watching tv in ashlyn’s hospital room. The doctor comes in a little while later. Ashlyn ask when she can leave and he tells her tomorrow they want to keep her another day to make sure everything is ok.

“Well Cap we are going to go.” Tobin says. 

“Maybe you can convince this one to finally go home and get some sleep in a bed since you are awake.” She says pointing her thumb to me. They leave and its just me and ashlyn again.  
“What did she mean?” ash asks me.

“I kind of have been here since you got here.” I say not looking at her.  
“Babe go home. I am fine I will see you tomorrow when you come to take me home.” She says.

“You are not going back there Ash.” I say sternly. “you can stay wih me at least until you get better.”  
“We will talk about it tomorrow love. Go home. Get some rest.” She tells me.

“My parents are coming I will go with them.” I tell her. She nods and we continue watching tv. A few minutes later my parents came in. After speaking to ashlyn about staying with us finally getting her to agree we decide to leave.

“ I will see you tomorrow baby.” I tell her before pecking her cheek and leaving the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what well happen next.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some smut on this chapter.

Ashlyn’s P.O.V

 

I wake up to the door of my hospital room opening. 

“Are you ready to get out of here.” The nurse asks.  
“Hell yes I hate the hospital.” I say as she takes my blood pressure and other vitals. She finishes and wishes me luck. Around five minutes late the door opens again and my baby girl walks in with a smile on her face.

“Hey ash!” she say excitedly. “Are you ready to go home?”  
“Better believe it. Come here.” I tell her. She comes over and sits on the edge of the bed. I grab her hand and pull her onto me, ignoring the pain that shoots from the spot she landed. Wrapping my hand around the back of her neck I crash my lips with hers.

“Whoa whoa stop eating my daughters face.” We hear from the door causing us to jump apart. 

“Come on kid lets get you out of here.” Mr. Ken says.  
Once we exit the hospital I take a deep breath. After making our way to Ali’s house we all head inside.

“Girls, we are going to stay at my mother’s for a couple of days she isn’t feeling to well. I trust the house will still be standing when we get back?” Mrs. Krieger says.  
“Sure mom, go take care of her.” Ali says kissing her mother and father on the cheek. After they leave she drags me to her room and tells me to get comfortable while she brings lunch. I take off my shirt and jeans leaving me in my sports bra and boxers. When she gets back she stops dead in her tracks in the door way, I see her eyes combing over my body.

“See something you like?” I ask playfully causing her to clear her throat and blush.  
“Hush. I didn’t expect you to be almost naked.”  
“I’m not naked but I can get that way if you want?” I say with a smirk. She shakes her head and takes a deep breath before handing me a hot pocket. 

“Thank you”

 

After we finish our lunch we lay down together. I on my back and Ali lays beside me snuggling into my side. She’s so beautiful, I cant stop looking at her.

“Stop starring.” She says without looking at me. I smile and continue to look at her. She turns to me looking in my eyes. Her eyes flash down to my lips and back up. I roll on top of her and capture her lips with mine. She licks my lips and I open willingly. Things are getting heated quickly, I pull away slightly and place kisses on her jawline as I feel mini me come alive. I push my hand under her shirt and attack her neck. She lets out a moan and I realize that sound is the greatest thing in the universe. She pulls off her shirt and attacks my lips again.

“Are you sure about this?” I ask her panting.  
“Shut up and kiss me.” She says  
“Yes ma’am."

As we are kissing I unbutton her jeans and she pushes them off. I trail kisses down her body until I reach her panty line. I look up at her asking her silently one more time if it ok. She nods and I pull off her lace panties. Kissing back down her leg she lets out another moan. I plant my self between her legs and swipe my tongue up through her folds lightly running my tongue over her clit causing her to moan loudly. Her pussy taste so good I lick my thumb to rub small circles on her cilt to get her workup.

”That feel's so good baby." A few more licks to brought ali down from her orgasm, I kiss back up her body. I quickly kick off my boxers and my dick slaps against my stomach causing her eyes to widen. 

I crawl back between her legs and kiss her again.   
“Go slow, please” she says.   
“I won’t hurt you baby I promise.” I tell her kissing her again. I position myself at her entrance and slowly begin to move slow. She tightens her grip on my shoulders as I continue to dive into her inch by inch. When I finally make it all the way I look at her face. She has her eyes closed.

“Open your eyes baby. I want to see you.” She open her eyes and I begin to thrust in and out slowly.   
“Faster.” She say and I happily oblige. A few minutes of pumping hard and fast Ali body starts to shaking and spasming .

“O-O-Oh Ash ….I’m gonna…” she dig her nails in my shoulder. “Fuck ash” she screams as her orgasm rips through her body.  
She clenches hard around me causing me to find my own release. After a couple of minutes of catching our breath , she sighs happily. I pull out slowly causing her to groan while peppering kisses all over her flushed face.

“ That was…” she trails off.” Amazing. You’re amazing.” She says while kissing me. I get up off of her and roll onto my back with a groan as she get and goes into the bathroom to clean up. The pain that I couldn’t feel in my lust induced haze hit me full force and I curl into a ball holding my stomach.

“Babe? Are you ok? What’s wrong?’ She asks getting into a panic at the sight of me.  
“Pain.” Is all I can say. Ali rushes out of the room. A minute later she is back with my bag of medicine. She give me 2 tablets and some water. I take them quickly and lay back with my eyes closed tightly. 

“I’m sorry”. She say in a sad tone. I open my eyes and look at her tear filled eyes.  
“No baby come here.” I say pulling her down to sit on the bed.  
“I pushed myself too hard to fast, it’s not your fault. I loved it.” I say trying to ease her mind. I pull her down beside me and lay my head on her shoulder. “I love you”. I mumble before drifting off into a drug induced la la land. 

 

Ali’s P.O.V

 

I didn’t want to leave Ashlyn but I have to go to school. So here I am sitting in my second class waiting for her to text me that she is awake. Yesterday was amazing even though Ash slept all afternoon and night. I have had a smile firmly planted on my face all day and I know that christen knows something happened by the questioning look she is shooting me from across the room. In my thoughts, I didn’t hear the bell ring for lunch.

“ Hey bitch you going to stay there all day or are you going to come to lunch?” she asks snapping me out of my head.  
“Yeah I’m coming.” I say gathering my backpack and following her out the door.  
“So…. What’s up with you?”  
“Nothing..”   
“Lie again. You have this goofy grin on your face and you are distracted.” She says eyeing me   
“OH MY GOD!!”  
“What?”  
“You had sex.” She says with a smirk. I look down blushing at the volume of her voice.   
“Say it a little louder would you.” I say trying to get her to stop talking 

“Well.” She says. “ How was it? Is she big? Did you cum? Did you use protection?” She fires question after question at me. The last one caught my attention though. We didn’t use a condom. My eyes widen in realization and her jaw drops.   
“You didn’t use a condom? What the hell Ali??”  
“We didn’t think about it.” I say almost in a whisper.

“Oh my god.” She says as tobin walks up to us. I’m drawn back into my thoughts as they talk about something that happened this morning. I cant believe we didn’t think about that. What if I get pregnant? Does Ashlyn even want kids? I’m only 17 and we still have college and our lives to live before we think about kids. What is Ashlyn going to say? My mind is racing causing me to panic.

“Yo Al your alright there?” Tobin asks causing me to come back from inside my head.  
“Yeah, I’m good.” I say looking over at Christen, who is giving me a knowing look.   
“We are going to come by and see Ashlyn after school is that cool?” Tobin asks I told her that cool before getting up and heading outside to get some air. They both give me a look before shrugging and turning back to their lunch. The rest of the day all I can focus on is the thought that I could be pregnant.

After school and back home I walk into the house to find Ashlyn asleep on the couch. I walk over to her an crouch down in front of her on the floor admiring her face. She looks so peaceful while she is sleeping. I almost don’t want to wake her but I have to seeing as Christen and Tobin are coming over.

“Baby” I say shaking her shoulder a little. No answer. “Ashlyn” I say a little louder. Still no answer. I decide to try something else. I start kissing all over her face. When I make it to her lips she kisses back and I pull away smiling. “How long have you been awake?” I ask looking at her sleepy eyes.

“When you shook my shoulder.” She says smiling at me. I need to talk to her about yesterday but decide to do it later. She sits up and pulls me up into her lap so that I am straddling her. “How was school?” She asks laying her head on my boobs.  
“It was ok. What did you do all day?”   
“Slept.” she says rubbing her face on my boobs.  
“Stop that ash” I say giggling. She hums and keeps moving her head around.  
“They are comfortable” she say sighing. I laugh and the door fly's open.

“Stop fucking you two we are here now.” Tobin says laughing. I shake my head and Ash rolls her eyes.  
We decide to watch some tv. I turn so that I'm sitting sideways in Ashlyn’s lap and wrap my arms around her neck laying my head against her shoulder. She kisses my forehead causing my heart to flutter. After a while Tobin and Christen decide to go home. Once they leave Ashlyn kisses me. I kiss back and before longer I'm straddling her again. She bites my bottom lip causing me to moan. I shift a little on her lap causing her to release a moan of her own.

After making out for a few minutes I feel her erection pressing against my center. I decide we need to stop. I don’t want her to hurt herself again like she did yesterday. I pull away resting our foreheads together catching our breath. Once my breathing evens out a little I suggest we eat dinner.

“I know what I want to eat.” she say with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. I roll my eyes and start to get off of her. She pulls me back down nuzzling her face in my neck. “I missed you” she says.   
“I missed you to but I’m hungry lets eat.” I say getting up and pulling her off the couch and into the kitchen. We decide on breakfast for dinner.

After cooking eggs, bacon and toast we sit down and eat together. It feels so normal to do things like this with her. I wonder if I should bring up the no condom thing and decide against it. Why worry her unless there is a reason to worry.  
“Have you heard anything about my dad?” She asks catching me off guard. Instantly, anger bubble up inside me.

“No.” I say hoping she isn’t thinking about going back anytime soon. She hums and continues eating. After we finish we go up to my room and crawl into bed. I lay my head on her shoulder thinking about her father. I wonder where he went after he nearly killed ashlyn and whether he will be back anytime soon. She runs her hand through my hair making my eyes close.

“What are you thinking baby.” she asks. I softly shake my head at her question. I don’t want her to think about going back so I don’t want to bring it up. She continues to run her hand through my head and I feel myself drifting off. I feel her kiss the top of my head and say she loves me before I fall asleep.

 

I wake the next morning to my alarm. I rolled over during the night so that my back is facing ashlyn. I feel behind me and find the bed empty. I jump up and call out for her with no answer. I get up and head downstairs calling her name again. She’s not here. Where did she go?


	11. Chapter 11

Ashlyn’s P.O.V  
I wake up sweaty and shaking from my first nightmare in over a month. I look over and see ali still sleeping. I rub my face and get up off the bed going to the bathroom. After splashing water on my face I walk back into the bedroom. Ali has rolled over on my side so I head downstairs. Once there I look at the clock on the tv and see that its only 5:45 Ali doesn’t get up for school until 6:15 I decide to go out and get her some Starbucks for breakfast.

Once I pick up the food and it back to the house, I walk in to see Ali on the couch with her head in her hand. I think she is crying so I set the drinks and croissants on the table and rush over to her. 

“Babe what’s wrong why are you crying?” I ask taking her in my arms. She grabs onto me and buries her face in the crook of my neck.

“I thought you were gone I woke up and you weren’t there.” She says as I feel her tears on my skin. 

“ I went and got you breakfast before school babe.” I tell here running my hand through her hair. She looks up at me and kisses me before mumbling a I’m sorry. She lets go and gets up to go get the food. This girl loves food and she stays so small no matter what she eats. We eat and she gets dressed for school. I don’t have to go back until tomorrow so I get another day to sleep. She kisses me before leaving and tells me she will see me after school.

At 7:30 she leaves and I am alone again. I decide to call Coach and see what all I missed at practice. I still have bruises but it don’t hurt me anymore. I’m used to a little pain. Coach tell me our first game is Friday. It’s Tuesday now so I will be able to get a few days of practice in before we have to play. Being captain of the team is a big responsibility so I decide to go to the park and shoot around a little.  
I have my earbuds in and am shooting 3 pointers when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I spin around and see my best friend.

“Shit tob you scarred the shit out of me.”  
“Sorry cap. I figured you would be here when you weren’t at ali’s.” she says. I always come here to get away from home. The court is the one place where I’m in control.  
“Want to play a little one on one.” She asks raising an eyebrow.  
“Why aren’t you at school?” I ask.  
“ Wanted to spend some time with you. With everything that has happened and you staying at ali’s house we haven’t hung out much.” She say picking up the basketball.  
“You ready to lose.” I ask with a smile. She tells me to bring it. We are both covered in sweat and decide to call it a day.

We sit down and she asks me how I am. I tell her I’m ok and we fall into a comfortable silence. It’s always been easy with tobin. She doesn’t force me to talk and she doesn’t push me about anything. 

“Me and Ali had sex.” I say breaking the silence. She looks at me with a smirk.  
“I know chris told me. Ali told her the next day.” She says nudging my shoulder.  
“I love her tob but what happens when my dad comes back around?” I ask keeping my eyes on the ground.  
“You can’t go back this time ash. No way he almost killed you.” She says shaking her head.  
“I don’t know what to do.” I say still looking at the ground. “I can’t let him come looking for me. What if he tries to use ali to get to me?” I ask thinking about all the things he could do.

“You can’t go back.” She says. Before I can reply my phone rings.  
Ali: Hey baby where are you?  
Me: At the park with tob  
Ali: Ok just checking. I will see you at home  
Me: Ok babe. I will see you soon. I love you.  
Ali: I love you too ash. Bye

I put my phone away and see tob grinning at me. Oh no.  
I get up “Hey we should go, I will see you at school tomorrow.” I tell her. She says ok and we both leave.  
When I get back to ali’s I head upstairs to grab a shower. After I’m done I walk downstairs to see ali doing homework at the kitchen table. I walk by and kiss her on top of her head before grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge.

“Did you have fun?” she asks still focusing on her work.  
“Yeah it was nice to spend some time with tobin.” I say before chugging half my water. I sit down in the chair beside her watching her chew on the tip of her pen. She’s so damn sexy doing that. She looks over to me raising an eye brow.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” she asks.  
“Like what?” I ask.  
“Like you want to pounce on me right here on the table.” She says laughing.  
“Maybe I do” I say shrugging. She lets out another laugh and leans over to give me a kiss. She pulls away and closes her book.  
“Lets watch a movie or something.” She says getting up from the table. 

We head into the living room starting the movie and lay on the couch. She lays in front of me with her back in front of me with her back to my front. I kiss the side of her neck and wrap my arms around her waist.  
My only thought is {I could get used to this. Being with her like this every day for the rest of my life.}

 

Ali

 

I wake up to my phone ringing. I grab it off the coffee table and see its Christen calling.

Me: hello  
Chris: Wake up bitch you and ash are late.  
I look at my screen and see that it is 8:30. Shit school starts at 8.  
Me: Shit ok we will be there soon.  
Hanging up I get up almost pulling Ashlyn with me.  
“Alex lay back down.”  
“No get up we are later for school.” I say as I rush up the stairs. I go into the bathroom and brush my teeth and face and pull my hair up. I walk into my room to see ashlyn digging in her bag for a shirt.  
“Stop starring and get dressed we are late.”

After school we both have practice. As I am heading to the gym I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Brett, we hang out summer break last year I was just being nice. I roll my eyes and ask can I help him.

“Why are you with that freak when you can be with me?” He asks causing me to roll my eyes again.  
“Because I love her and she good in bed.” I say turning and walking away from him. After I drop my things in my locker I go into the gym I see the basketball team already warming up. Ashlyn sees me and send me a wink. I walk over to my team and start out practice.

After practice I get my thing from the locker room and head back into the gym with Christen to watch the rest of Ashlyn and Tobin practice.  
I love watching Ashlyn play. She has so much control over the ball and she can sense which way the other girl going to move before she does it. After they play a little longer, Chris and I head outside to wait for our girls to come out. Once they get there we say our good byes and we head to my house.  
When we get there my parents are both sitting on the couch looking worried. When they see us they call us both into the living room and tell us to take a seat. This isn’t going to be good.

 

“Ashlyn we are glad to see you doing a lot better.” My dad says looking at the two of us.  
“Thank you sir.” She says  
“We have something to tell you.” He sass causing Ashlyn and I to look at each other before looking back to my parents.  
“Ashlyn honey you are welcome to stay here as long as you like.” My mom says causing me to get nervous.

“Your dad come by and he wants you to go home.” My dad states in a low voice.  
“WHAT?” I say getting angry. “No she is not going back there!” I yell.

“Calm down ali.” Ashlyn says taking my hand in hers. She looks from me to my parents as if having an internal struggle in her mind. I see something flash in her eyes before she speaks again. “I have to go back.” She says causing me to jump off the couch.  
“You don’t have to go.” My dad says “I told him I would talk to you and see what you wanted. He should be in jail for what he did to you.” My dad says starting to get angry too. 

“We would rather you stay here.” He says hopeful that she will stay.  
She looks at me and then back to my dad.  
“Let me think about it.” she says.

“What is there to think about Ashlyn?” I say between cries. “You can’t go back there.” I say before running up the stairs slamming my door and falling onto my bed with sobs racking my body. How can she even think about going back there?


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Ashlyn's

 

Seeing Ali run away crying broke my heart. I’m still sitting here with her parents looking at me the same way I feel. Like they don’t know what to say or do about this fucked up situation. 

“I will go up and check on her” Mrs. Krieger says giving me a sad smile.  
“I don’t know why you would want to go back there.” Mr. Ken says.

“But its your choice to make.” He says before patting my shoulder and walking out of the room leaving me alone. I don’t know what to do. My dad knows I'm here. He will come back for me. He wont let me just leave free and clear.

I get up and walk into the kitchen to tell Mr. Ken I’m going to go to the park. I walk out the door and head to the park still thinking about my dad. What am I going to do? He will find a way to make me. I used to think he would be happier if I left but he wasn’t . I tried it once. I stayed at tobin’s for 4 days and he came and made me leave with him. That was the worst beating of my life until this last one. While he was hitting me he told me I was his to do with as he pleases and there wasn’t anything I could do about it.

It has already been over a week since I have been home. I don’t even want to know how angry he is right now. I’m pulled out of my thought by a few kids yelling across the park. I look over to see them playing together. My phone dings in my pocket. I pull it out to see a text from my dad.

Dad: I am going on a trip. I don’t know when I will be home. When I call you come or I might have to meet your pretty little girlfriend. 

 

I gulp at the message. I guess that it. My choice is made for me. I wont let him do anything to Ali. If he wants to kill me then he can as long as he stays away from her. I put my phone in my back pocket and head back to Ali’s house. I am going to make the most out of however long I have because I don’t know what is going to happen when I have to go back.

 

I walk into the house and head up to Ali’s room. I open the door slowly to see her on her side curled into a ball. She still has tear tracks going down her face and I feel 100 times worse. I walk over and lay down beside her pulling her into my arms. She snuggles into me causing me to smile for the first time since we go home.

 

The alarm goes off signaling time for us to get up. I didn’t get much sleep last night my brain wouldn’t shut off Ali rolls turns around in my arms to face me. She smiles and kisses me.

“I’m sorry I freaked out.” She says playing with my hand. “ I just love you and don’t want him to hurt you again.”  
“it’s ok babe. I love you to.” I say looking into her eyes.” Come on we have to get up for school.”  
We get up and get showered and dressed an go to school. After school we have practice and then we go back to Ali's. Sometimes chris and tobin come over.

 

The same routine goes on until Friday. The day of our first game. After school the 4 of us decide to ride to the beach until we have to be back for the game. Christen and tobin are in their own little world while Ali and I are sitting on the sand. The ocean breeze is a little chilly and I feel Ali shiver.

“Cold baby?” I ask wrapping my arms tighter around her.  
“A little but you are a good heater” she says smiling. I kiss the side of her head under her ear and she lets out a sigh. We sit and listen to the calming sound of the waves until it is time to head back to school.

After we get there we all change. Tobin and I into our jerseys and Christen and Ali into their cheer uniforms. I have to say Ali's ass look fantastic in that short skirt.

She catches me starring and wiggles her eyebrows causing me to let out a chuckle. Her and Christen get done first and walk by us heading to the gym. I grab Ali’s hand and pull her to me. 

“How am I going to focus with this.” I say squeezing her ass “wiggling around on the sideline?” 

“Figure it out baby.” She says walking away throwing her killer smile over her shoulder causing me to shake my head.

We head to the gym and start warming up. Once we take the floor I look around to see the gym almost packed. I guess when you win the championship you gain fans. The first half goes by quickly with us on top 42-20. I look over to see Ali grinning at me. I wink at her and she blows me a kiss. The second half didn’t go as well.

There are 4 minutes left and we are still leading by 20. I have the ball and am heading to the 3 point line when a member of the other teams slams into me causing me to slam down to the floor. I feel the breath rush out of my lungs making me squeeze my eyes closed tightly trying to catch my breath. Shit that hurt.

I hear Ali trying to come onto the court and I look over to see Christen holding her back. I look back up in front of me and tobin is there with her hand held out to help me up. I take it and get to my feet still catching my breath.  
Coach takes me out and I walk to the sideline. Ali gets out of Christen grip and runs to me wrapping her arms around me tightly.

 

“Ali. Cant breathe.” I choke out causing her to release me.  
“Are you ok?” she says scanning my body. 

“I’m fine babe just got the wind knocked out of me.” I tell her taking deep breaths.

She kisses me cheek and walks back over to her team. I sit down and watch the clock run down. When the final whistle blows I get up and head to the locker room to get my things. Once we are all ready to go Christen and tobin ask us if we want to get food. We decide to head to the local diner and grab food because we all are hungry.

We joke and laugh together for an hour while enjoying our food. If I only had these 3 people for the rest of my life I would be ok. That thought is quickly pushed away along with my smile by the reminder of my dads message.

“You ok baby?” Ali asks me catching my change in mood. 

“Yeah baby just tired.” I lie. I cant tell her I have to keep her safe. We finish eating and head back to her house after saying goodbye to our best friends. After we both shower and change we crawl into bed. She snuggles into me and I wrap my arms around her just like every other night. 

“I love you Ash” she says sleepily.  
I kiss her head and tell her I love her to before we both fall asleep.

 

Ali’s

 

The weekend flew by. Ashlyn and I stayed in my room the whole weekend watching movies and talking. It’s Monday and we are at school walking to class when I feel a hand on my shoulder.

“Ali can I speak to you?” Brett, says behind me. I roll my eyes an look at Ashlyn who hasn’t acknowledged his presence.

“What is it Brett?” I ask a little annoyed that he keeps talking to me.  
“Alone” he says more of a statement than a question. I turn to see Ashlyn with a frown on her face before she turns and walks away. Shit.

“What is it?” I ask not taking my eyes off my girlfriend retreating figure.

“Can you meet me after school? I want to talk to you about some things.” He says. I look to him for the first time and see a flirty smile on his face.

“No you can talk now. What do yo want to talk about?” I ask starting to get pissed that he is going to make me late.

“I want another chance.” He says flatly. I look at him in disbelief. He knows I’m with ashlyn. Why is he doing this.  
“Why are you asking me out when you know I have a girlfriend?”

“Look you can do so much better than freaks-r-us. You need a real man.” He says putting his hands on my hips. I wiggle out of his grasp knowing my face is red because I’m getting angry.

“Leave me alone.” I say before turning and rush to my class. I walk in to see ashlyn in her seat with her head down. I walk over to her and sit down beside her. She didn’t lift her head even after the bell rings and the teacher starts talking.

“Ashlyn” I say trying to be quiet so we don’t get called out by the teacher. She pokes her head up to look at me before laying her head back down. What is happening here? 

 

After class she gets up without saying a word and heads out the classroom. I am dumbfounded as to why she is not talking to me. The next class goes the same way. When the bell rings for lunch and she goes to get up I grab her arm.

 

“Baby what’s wrong?” I ask looking into her eyes. She doesn’t say anything just shakes her head and start to walk away. I grab her hand pulling her back to me. “Talk to me ash” concerned.

“Nothing Ali lets go to lunch.” She deadpans turning to walk away again. When we make it to the lunch room I sit down beside her and notice she don’t have anything except a bottle of water and an apple. She doesn’t talk much even when Christen and tobin start joking about her getting knocked down at the game last week.

 

After school we go to our practices, however we are outside today instead of the gym to see if the girls are still practicing. We sit on the bleachers watching them run back and forth down the court stooping to touch lines every so often.

“What’s up with ash today?” Christen asks me. Without taking my eyes off of her running I respond.   
“I don’t know. We were fine this morning until Brett stopped me and wanted to talk alone. Since then she hasn’t spoken more than 10 words to me.”

“What did dick brain want?” she asks laughing at her own name for him.

“He wants another chance.” I say still not looking away from ashlyn. Christen is silent for a minute so I look over to her to see her with her jaw hanging open and a shocked expression on her face. 

“Wow. Just wow.” She finally says. I shrug my shoulders and look back at the court. “ Maybe she’s jealous.” She finally says.  
“She has no reason to be.” I tell her watching Ashlyn chug a cup of water.

“You need to talk to her al.” she says placing her hand on my shoulder.  
“I will when we get home.”

The rest of the time we sit in silence waiting for their practice to be over. Once it is, we head to our cars to go home. After we get to the house ashlyn still hasn’t said anything. When she reaches for the door handle I stop her.

“ Baby please talk to me the silence is killing me.”  
She run her hand through her hair and closes her eyes taking a deep breath. When she opens she turns to look at me. 

“What did Brett, want?” she says watching me intently.  
“Nothing important.” I tell her looking into her eyes. ” Are you mad at me?”

“No.” she says taking another deep breath. “ You can go back to dating him. I will understand.” She says turning to get out of the car again. What?

 

“No ash I don’t want to be with him.” I say holding her hand tightly. “Why would I want him when I have you?”   
“He doesn’t have the problems I have ali. He doesn’t have a psycho abusive father. He is normal. He’s not a freak.” She says not looking at me.

“Ashlyn look at me” I say sternly. She looks up and her eyes are holding so much sadness I want to cry.  
“I don’t want him I have you. You are what I want. You are not a freak so don’t ever say that again and you cant help you situation with your father. I love you and only you just the way you are.” I say hoping she believes me.

 

She doesn’t say anything just nods her head and get out of the car. We go inside and she says she is going to take a shower. That’s when I get an idea. There is one way to show her that I meant what I said. I walk into my room and hear the shower still running. I quickly strip off my clothes and walk into the bathroom. Her back is to the shower door so I quietly open it and slip in behind her.  
I touch her shoulder and she spins around quickly grabbing her chest.

 

“Fuck Ali don’t sneak up on me. What are you doing here?” she asks.

I raise my eyebrows and push her against the wall kissing her hard pouring all the love I have for her into that kiss. She kisses me back just as hard before switching our position so that I am now pinned between the wall and her body. I feel little ash growing against my thigh.  
She pulls away before attaching her lips to my neck and sucking and biting. I moan at the sensation and feel a throbbing start between my legs.

 

“Ash. Fuck. I need you,” I say between moans. She looks up into my eyes and I nod before wrapping my legs around her waist. I feel her erection pressed against my center and I try to wiggle around a little. She realizes what I'm doing because a moment later she moves the head to my entrance and pushes in all the way in one quick thrust. I sink my teeth into her neck causing her to hiss out a fuck as she continues to move inside me. I feel that build in my stomach and lean up to kiss her. A few more hard thrust and I feel the dam burst.

 

Heat spreads all throughout my body and I clench down around her. She is still moving in and out of me, prolonging my orgasm before I feel her cum cover my insides. She lays her head against my chest catching her breath, I kiss the side of her face telling her I only want her. She lifts her head and finds my lips with her own before slowly pulling out of me and setting me back on my feet. My knees buckle and she wraps her arms around my waist holding me up to keep me from falling.

 

We finally wash and get out of the shower. Once we get into bed we hear one of our phones buzzing but decide to ignore it because neither one of us wants to get up to see whose it is. I snuggle into her like always and feel her wrap her arms around me. She tell me she love me and I tell her I love her too before we both fall asleep with a smile on our faces.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone I'm liking how some read's have an idea what this story is about, I've been busy with work so don't kill me :)

Ash’s 

 

It’s been 2weeks since I heard from my dad. Ali and I are doing great. Everything is good right now and I find myself actually being happy but I should have none it was too good to be true.

What the fuck is that noise I think groaning as I roll away from my position against Ali’s back. I look around and see my phone across the room buzzing across the dresser. After rolling out of bed and walking over, I pick it up to see who it is. 

“Dad” the screen says causing me to grimace. I don’t pick up because its 3:45 in the morning and I don’t want to wake Ali up. I turn my phone off and go back to bed. When I lay down, Ali rolls over laying her head on my chest.

 

“Where did you go?” she asks sleepily. I bring my hand to her hair and kiss her forehead.

“Bathroom babe go back to sleep.” I say lying through my teeth. I don’t want to worry her, she tends to freak out when someone brings up my father. She snuggles even further into me and I hear her breath even out signaling that she has fallen back asleep. I lay awake starring at the ceiling not being able to go back to sleep. I don’t know what’s going to happen but I know it won’t be good.

 

After the alarm goes off, we get up and get ready and head to school. It’s lunch time when things go to shit. I feel my phone vibrating non stop in my pocket. I pull it out and see its my dad again. Ali catches a glimpse at my screen and look into my eyes. I look back at my phone and excuse myself to answer.

 

Dad: Get the fuck home now.  
Me: I’m at school. I will come after  
Dad: Fuck school I said now I will be there to get you in 20 minutes. Be out front. 

 

He says before hanging up. Fuck how am I going to do this without Ali knowing.  
I go back and sit down with my 3 favorite people. “What did he want?” Ali asks. 

“Nothing.” I say no looking at her. I feel 3 pairs of eyes burning into the side of my face. Ali grabs my hand and they continue talking about the game we have tomorrow. It’s been 10 minutes and I know I have to find a way to leave without raising suspicion. I get up to go to the bathroom telling Tobin to come with me. Ali and christen look at me funny and tobin gets up and goes with me. Once inside I turn to look at her.

 

“What’s up Ash?” she asks raising an eye brow. 

“My dad will be here in 10minutes to get me. I need you to distract Ali.”

“Fuck Ash you are going with him? Why man just why?” she asks, the sadness evident in her voice.

“He text me a couple weeks ago and said when he gets back I have to go home. He threatened Ali if I don’t. I can’t let anything happen to her To. I cant”. I say desperately. “Are you going to help me or not?”

 

“Damnit Alex I don’t want you to go but I will do this for you.” I thank her pulling her into a tight hug.  
She goes back to the table while I turn and head to the front doors. When I walk outside my dad is already there. I get in the car without saying a word shaking at what is going to happen to me when we get home.

 

 

Ali’s

 

 

That was weird. Christen and I continue talking about a new cheer routine we are going to do at the game. Tobin comes back alone and I look around wondering where Ash is.

 

“Where did ash go?” I ask tobin. She looks at me then down to her food before answering.

“She had to take care of something real quick.” She say still not looking at me. 

Once lunch is over I head to class hoping Ash is there. When I walk in to see her seat empty I st down and pull out my phone to text her.

Me: where did you go? Are you ok? 

She doesn’t respond and the teacher walks in telling me to put my phone away. I’m trying to figure out where she could be when I remember her dad called her. I ask the teacher can I go to the bathroom. When I get there I call Tobin because she has a free period right now.

Me: did Ash leave school?

Tobin: Don’t Ali I can’t…I don’t know

Me: Her dad called her at lunch before she went to the bathroom. Did she go home to him?

Tobin: she had to Al. I’m sorry.

Me: SHE DIDN’T HAVE TO. SHE CHOSE TO.

Tobin: Calm down Ali you don’t understand. She had to he didn’t give her a choice.

Me: what do you mean?

Tobin: God damnit Ali. He threatened you ok. He threatened you if she didn’t go. OK? And she would do anything to keep you safe. Do you understand now?

 

I didn’t answer I just hang up. Her dad used me to make her go home to him. She went even though she know what is probably going to happen when she gets home with him. Oh my god I have to go. I rush out of the bathroom texting Christen and tobin telling them I am going to Ashlyn house. After running out the doors of the school and to my car, I quickly get inside and speed off to Ashlyn house.  
When I get there and walk up to the door I hear yelling.

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are? You think I was just going to let you go?” I hear her dad say. I don’t hear Ashlyn’s response but I do hear a thud. I pull out my phone and quickly dial 911 telling them to come now before going through the front door. She did this to keep me safe, it’s my turn to protect her.

 

I walk in and hear her dad yelling awful things. I make my way toward his voice as quietly as I can. I turn the corner and see Ashlyn on the ground and her dad kick her hard in the stomach. The tears race down my cheeks and I yell for him to stop. Ashlyn lifts her head and see her own tears rolling down her face.

 

“Well look what we have here. You must be Ali.” He says with a dangerous smile. “You are with that?” he asks pointing to Ashlyn on the floor.

“NO. Ali go. Please.” Ashlyn says struggling to breathe. Her father look down at her before turning and taking a step towards me. I take a step back. “No. Leave her alone you asshole.” She says to her father.

“This is going to be fun.” He says still walking towards me. I keep stepping back until my back collides with the wall. I close my eyes and brace my self for whatever is about to happen. I hear a thud and open my eyes to see Ashlyn has tackled her dad into the wall beside me.

He pushes her away before punching her in the face making her fall to the ground. Right as he is about to kick her again, the door flys open and 2 police officers come in with Christen and tobin right behind them. They cuff her father and call for an ambulance. I run over to her and pull her into my arms.

“ I couldn’t let him hurt you.” She says in my arms.

“ I’m sorry baby why didn’t you tell me? Why did you leave with him.” I ask tears still making their way down my face.

“He would have hurt you. I couldn’t let him.” She says pulling my head down to meet hers. I nuzzle my face into her hair and just hold her.

A few moments later Tobin clears her throat. We both look up at her and she says the ambulance is here. They take Ashlyn to the hospital with the 3 of us following behind.

 

She has a broken rib and more bruising but she is ok. My dad called to say her father is in jail and wont be getting out anytime soon. She asks if I want to go home with her since she doesn’t have to worry about him being there anymore. I ask my dad if its ok and he says yes.

 

We all go to Ashlyn’s house. Once we get settled Tobin and christen hug us both and leave. We are laying in her bed watching tv when she speaks.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you. I just couldn’t risk you getting hurt.”

“I’m here for you baby. I would do anything for you. Just don’t do that to me again.” I tell her wrapping my arm around her arm so that I don’t hurt her broken rib. After a few minutes she tells me she loves me before she falls asleep. I lay there admiring her strength and courage. She protected me even when she was hurt. I love her more than anything in the world.

 

The next morning I wake up to my stomach doing flips. I rush to the bathroom and barely make it before throwing up. The stress of yesterday must have caught up to me. I think it’s over so I go to stand before it hits me again and I slump back over the toilet.

 

“Baby are you ok?” I hear her ask before grabbing my hair pinning it out of my face and rubbing my back. 

“Yeah. I think stress and nerves from yesterday caught up with me.” I say before losing the rest of my stomach contents. After a few minutes I feel a little better so I stand and walk over to brush my teeth. Ashlyn is standing in the doorway watching me. After I finish I gently pull her down into bed with me and fall back asleep with her arm wrapped around me.


	14. Chapter 14

Ashlyn’s 

 

I’m worried about ali. She has been sick a lot the past couple of days. We haven’t been at school since Monday and it’s Wednesday now. We both missed the game yesterday but I couldn’t play anyway with a broken rib. A lawyer called me yesterday saying my father would be going to court in a month and I had to be there to testify. I agree because I would do anything to keep him away from ali.

 

I’m pulled out of my thoughts by the microwave beeping telling me the popcorn is done. I grab a bowl and pair it into it before heading back into the living room where Ali is laid on the couch. She is snoring softly and I pull out my phone snapping a picture at how cute she is when she is sleeping.

 

I put the popcorn on the coffee table and pull her into my lap peppering her face with kisses. She opens her eyes yawns before smiling at me.

“Hey baby” I say smiling down at her. “how was your nap?”

“Good. I’m so tired.” She say before closing her eyes again. I hold her in my lap while she sleeps. This is perfect. I said it before but I could live like this forever. An hour later she finally stirs from her slumber. She yawns again and rubs her eyes cutely before looking up at me.

“Hey” she say in her sleepy voice causing me to smile wide.

“Hey”. I say back as she stretches and get off my lap. We go out for dinner and decide to stop by the new arcade they just built. By the time we got home it’s late and Ali yawning again. She’s so tired even though she sleeps all the time. After hanging and crawling in to bed she is out again.

I kiss her forehead and tell her I love her before falling asleep myself. 

 

Ali stay with me for the next 3 days. It’s the same thing except we have school and Ali had to cheer at the game last night. I sat with my team on the bench since I’m the Captain I had to be there for support. She has to go home today her parents called and said she needs to spend some time at her own home.

 

That’s how I ended up sitting here by myself bored out of my mind. I decide to call tobin and see if she wants to come over. She says she will be here in 10. When she gets here, she just walks right in since she has a key I gave her a while back.  
We watch a few movies and just enjoy each other’s company.

 

I’m glad you are ok and free now.” She says smiling at me.

“I was always scarred for you to be here before.”

“Thanks Tob. I am happy right now.” I say smiling back at her.

“I love you. You know that right?” I ask her.

“Hey chill Ash I have a girlfriend and so do you.” She says playfully. I roll my eyes at her silliness. 

“Speaking of girlfriend. What’s up with Ali?” she asks. “She’s always yawning and looking tired.

“I don’t know tob. She sleeps a lot. Maybe she was worn out from being sick so much.” I say thinking about my Ali.

“Damn.” She says popping some gummy bears in her mouth.

 

We finish the movie before tobin say she has to go home because her parents want to have a family dinner tonight. I hug her by and head up to my room to go to bed since I have nothing else to do. I strip off my clothes and crawl into bed. I send Ali a text telling her goodnight before falling into a deep sleep.

 

 

Ali’s 

 

God why am I throwing up so much. Chris is coming over tonight because tobin is going out with her family. Just as I am emptying my stomach again, chris walks into the bathroom.

“You look like shit.” She says.

“Thanks for that” I say rolling my eyes.

“What’s wrong with you?” she asks handing me a wet wash cloth to wipe my face.

“I don’t know I’m either throwing up or sleeping.” I say while standing up on shaky legs. She doesn’t say anything she just looks at me with a concentrated look on her face.

”Ali. I will be right back.” She says before leaving me standing in my bathroom. I lay on my bed and turn on my tv. 30 minutes later she come back in with a bag. She takes something out and throws it at me. A pregnancy test I look at her wide eyed.

“Take it. now.” She says pointing at the bathroom. I get up and go pee on a stick 5 minutes later she knocks on the door before opening it slowly. “What does it say?” She asks cautiously. 

“I don’t know I’m scarred to look. Can you do it for me?”

“Sure” she says before walking to the counter to look at the test. “Well… I don’t know if congratulations are in order.” She says holding the test up to me.

"So … when are you going to tell Ash?” she asks before handing me the test and sitting down on the floor beside me. I don’t answer just keep looking at the stick in my hand that says I’m pregnant. My parents are going to kill me.

I look over at her to see her smiling softly at me. “You know she is going to be thrilled about this right?” she asks cautiously.

“We are too young. We cant have a baby. My parents are going to kill me. What if Ashlyn doesn’t want kids? What if she don’t want kids with me? What am I going to do?” I say in a single breath.

“Calm down. First things first. You have to tell Ash.”

I decide I need to do it now. I drag her out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I yell to my mom that I will be back later. Christen stop me before we get to my car.

“You need to do this alone Ali.”

“Ok just be on stand by. Please.” I say. She nods and hugs me tightly before I get in my car and drive to Ash’s house. Once I get there my nerves go haywire. I have to do this, I tell myself before stepping out of the car. I ring the doorbell and she opens it looking shocked to see me.

 

“Ali. What are you doing here?” she asks. I walk past her and sit her on the couch before pacing back and forth in front of her.

“You are making me nervous Ali. What’s wrong?” she asks. I stop and look over at her before turning to face her face and taking a deep breath.

 

“I’m pregnant.”


	15. Chapter 15

Ashlyn’s 

 

“I’m pregnant.” 

What did she say? Did she say what I think she said? I know my jaw is hanging open and my eyes are wide.

“Can you repeat that.” 

“I’m pregnant.” She says tears welling up in her eyes start to flood snaps me out of my stupor. I get up and rush over to her wrapping my arms around her waist holding her to me. As I hold her I hear her mumbling I’m sorry into my chest.

“Baby no you have nothing to be sorry for.” I tell her kissing the top of her head. She pulls away looking into my eyes.

“You’re not mad?” She asks watching my face closely.

“What? No babe why would I be mad?” I ask genuinely confused as to why she would think that. 

“We are too young. What if I suck as a mom? What if you decide you don’t want to be with me anymore, what if you leav-“

I cut her off by smashing my lips onto hers. I finally pull away resting our foreheads together.  
“Yes we are young but you don’t have to worry about me leaving you Ali. I am yours and always will be for as long as you want me. I love you.” I say making her eyes well up again. 

“No babe don’t cry I’m sorry this is my fault.”

“Shut up ash. These are happy tears. Fuck these hormones and your stupid beautiful word making me cry.” She says smiling widely at me.

I laugh and kiss her again before sitting us down on the couch.

“What are we gonna do?” I ask while running my fingers through her hair.

“We have to tell my parents.” She says causing me to groan.

“Oh my god they are going to kill me!" I say starting to panic.

“Not kill you but my dad might chop your dick off.” She says with a straight face before breaking down into laughter.

“Not funny Ali.” I say rolling my eyes at her.

“Come on. Go with me. Better to get this over with now than to wait.” She say getting off the couch.

“Now. You want to go now?” I ask starting to panic again.

“Yes come on.”

We lock up my house and go back to hers.

 

“Mom! Dad!” she yells.

 

Her mom is in the kitchen and her dad is on the couch. We tell her mom to sit down with her dad because we have something to tell them. Once they are both there, Ali and I look from each other to them.

“I’m pregnant.” Ali says as if telling them what she had for lunch. Her mom gasps and dads eyes widen.

“You’re WHAT?!? He dad says. Her mom grabs his hand shaking her head. He lets out a deep breath before looking at us again.

“This is a big responsibility. I don’t know if the two you can handle this.”

He says going back to the level headed man I have come to know.

“Dad we realize that. We are young we know that and it wasn’t planned it just happened. I’m sorry for disappointing you daddy but we can   
handle this.” Ali says giving her dad the pout.

“Go to your room, alex. I think it’s best if you head home Ashlyn. Me and your mother need to talk.” He says without looking at me. I kiss Ali on the cheek before saying goodbye to them and head back home.

 

The next day, before the game, Ali tells me her parents want me to come over afterwards. I agree and we head to the locker to get ready. After the game Ali and I make our way to her house. After going inside we sit on the couch across from her mom waiting for her dad to come in.

Once he comes in with us we sit there quietly waiting for him to start.

“First off, we talked about this and we are going to support your decision, but we will not raise this child for you. You both acted like adults and got into this so you both will now deal with the consequences,” he says before looking over to his wife. 

“We will help all we can.” He continues.

“Ali. Your mother is taking you to the doctor in the morning to confirm that you are pregnant and to set up all subsequent appointments.” 

He pauses looking to me.

“I suspect you want to be there.” He says to me. I nod in agreement 

“So I will make sure you are both excused from school. After tomorrow we will talk again.”

They get up and go into the kitchen while ali and I release the breath we didn’t know we were holding.

 

The next day we walk into the doctor’s office together along with Mrs. Krieger. Once Ali name is called, we all follow the nurse to a room. They take blood from her. After a while they come back and confirm she is indeed pregnant. They nurse has her pull up her shirt and she rubs gel onto her belly.

“This is a little cold but we are going to take a look and see.” She says.

“So it seems that you are about 6 weeks pregnant.”

A few moments later we hear a heartbeat and tears instantly start falling from my eyes as I kiss the top of ali’s head.

After leaving the doctor’s office Ali’s mom lets her go back to my house to spend the night. After changing into short’s and t shirts we decide to get into bed.

 

I think this is the happiest I have ever been. Ali and I are going to have a baby together and even though it’s not an ideal situation, I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world.

 

Ali’s

 

Today is the day Ashlyn has to go to trial for the abuse case against her dad. She has been nervous all morning. Right now I am watching her pace back and forth in the hallway outside of the court room waiting to be called in.

“Everything is going to be fine babe. All you have to do is tell the truth and everything will be fine.” I say trying to calm her down.

“What if they don’t believe me?”

“Baby they have pictures and the police caught him in the act. There is no way they wont believe you.” I tell her as I stand to pull her into my arms. She nuzzles her face into my hair and takes a few deep breaths.

“I love you Ali.” She says before bending down so that she is face with my belly. 

“ I love you too peanut.” She says kissing my belly over my shirt. I giggle because it tickles a little. As she is standing up a court official comes out and tells us its time for us to go in now. 

We make our way into the court room and all eyes are on us. I give her a quick peck as she takes the stand. While listening to her answer questions and tell the judge and jury what her father did to her, I cant fight the tears that make their way down my face.

Once she is done we take our seat and wait for the judge to come back in. After what seems like forever he finally does and we wait for the decision. 

“We find the defendant guilty of all charges and sentence him to 20 years.”

A chorus of cheers comes out and I grab Ali turning her to me and kiss her hard. The judge tells everyone to calm down and its over. As we are leaving a man in a suit comes up to us and asks if he could speak with Ashlyn. She takes my hand and pull me over to him with her.

 

“I was you mothers Attorney. I need you to come to my office tomorrow we have some things to discuss.” He says handing her a card before smiling softly and walking away.

 

The next day she makes me go with her to the lawyers office. We go inside and she gives them her name. We take a seat and wait for them to call us. After about 15 minutes we follow a woman to a huge office and are greeted by the same lawyer who gave her the card.

“Nice to see you again, Ashlyn.” He says. “I’m sure you are wondering why you are here.”

“Yeah I am. I didn’t know mom had a lawyer.” She says as we take a seat. 

“Well, she did. Are you aware that your mother had a very large sum of money at the time of her death?”

“I know she had money but I don’t know how much.” She says grabbing my hand.

“Your mother had all of her assets in a trust in your name to be managed by your father until you turn 21. It was to be turned over to you on your 21st birthday.” He says shuffling some papers on his desk.

“Due to the recent conviction of your father, he is no longer able to maintain control of the trust and since you are 18 it can go directly to you now to do with as you please.” He tells her.

“Congratulations Ms. Harris you are a very wealthy woman now.”

“How much money are we talking?” she asks a hint of excitement in her voice.

“Well when you figure what it started with the interest it gained over the past 4 years you are looking at around…” he says before typing something on his computer making a bank statement pop up. “3.4 million dollars.” Our jaws drop at the same time causing the lawyer to laugh.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!? I'M A MILLIONAIRE?” Ashlyn yells. He laughs again and says that indeed she is. After signing some papers he gives her an envelope containing a debit card.

“In that folder is a debit card which is connected to a bank account. The account contains a balance of $100,000. If you wish we can have it set up to where every month a sum, that you decide, transfers from the trust to the bank account or we can give you a check for the whole amount. If you choose to have it transferred monthly you can still withdrawal as much at a time as you would like from the trust.”

 

“Let’s do the monthly transfer.” She says. After signing some papers we leave the office.

“Babe?” I ask once we get in the car.  
“Yeah?”  
“Are you ok?” 

“I’m fucking great. We don’t have to worry about anything. I can afford anything we will need for the baby and anything we could ever need. I can take care of you and our child. Fuck I’m rich!” she says getting more and more excited. I laugh at her excitement as we had home.

We go by my house and tell my parents the news. They are happy for her. She deserves some good in life. We leave and go to her house.

When we get to Ashlyn house I tell her I’m going to take a shower. While I am washing my hair I feel her body press against min.

“Um.. hello there.” I say raising my eyebrow.

“Hey there.” She says kissing my neck. I moan at the feeling of her sucking on my neck. Needless to say that shower lasted a long time.  
Once we make it out of the shower and get into bed in our usual position, she starts talking.

“I’m going to give tobin some money. She always took care of me when my father hurt me with no questions asked and never expected anything in return. She has been wanting a new car for a while and there are some things she wants that she cant afford.”

“That’s great baby. I’m so happy for you and I’m so proud of you for you for yesterday. I know it wasn’t easy seeing him and reliving everything.”

“It was hard but I had you there and our peanut.” She says rubbing my belly.

“I love you Ash.” I say as I feel myself drifting. Our shower experience left me feeling happily drained.   
“I love you too Ali.” She says kissing the top of my head.


	16. Chapter 16

Ashlyn’s 

 

I’m a fucking rich. A millionaire. Pinch me I’m dreaming. After leaving the lawyers office and stopping by ali to tell her parents we are back at my house. Ali says she is going for a shower. 

 

As I sit I am thinking about what I can do with the money. I know our future and our peanuts future is set. The first person that popped into my head is tobin.   
She has been wanting some new thing and she need a new car. I decide I’m going to give her money. She is my best friend and took care of me without question.

She never judged me or left me. After that I joined Ali in the shower.

A long shower later we are laying in bed and I decide to tell Ali my plan. Afterwards she gets tired and we fall asleep.  
The next morning I wake up to find Ali gone. I see a not on her pillow.

 

Ash,

I had to go my mom called and said she wanted to take me shopping for the baby. I didn’t want to wake you because you looked so peaceful. I will call you when we get back.

Love,  
Ali and Peanut

I smile at the note and decide today is the perfect day to surprise tobin. I get up and get dressed writing a note foe Ali just in case she gets back before me and go to the bank. I withdrawal $50,000 from the bank. While they are approving it and getting the money ready I call tobin.

After planning for her to meet me at the park in an hour I wait for the money. Once it is ready I head to the park to find tobin already there.

“Hey tob What’s up?”

“I should be asking you that. You sounded like you had something important to tell me.”

“Actually I do. You know you are my best friend right?” I ask sitting down on the bench beside her. She nods.

“ You know you always took care of me when I needed you and you never once judged me or left me or questioned me. You will never know how much that means to me.” I say looking into her eyes. Her eyes are shining with unshed tears.

“I love you tob and you probably saved my life a few times over the years. I can never repay you for what you done for me but I think this.” I say while pulling the envelope out of my pocket.

“Can help you a little. I know you need a new car and you want those $ 300 headphones and new MacBook. Think of it as a token for my appreciation for everything you have done for me.” I say handing her the envelope.

She opens it and gasps.  
“Is this a joke? Where did you get this? What the fuck Ash?”

“Not a joke. I’m a millionaire now.” I say grinning at her. She looks from me to the envelope and back to me before throwing her arms around my neck crying onto my shoulder.

“I love you too Ash but how much money is this? I cant accept this.” She says pulling away and pushing the envelope back to me.

“ It’s $50,000. Yes you can and you will. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you tobin.” I say pushing the envelope back to her.

“Take it. buy your new car and all that other shit you want. Buy christen something nice. Hell I don’t care what you do with it but its yours.”

She hugs me again and we talk a little before heading back to our homes. I walk in and see Ali standing in front of the fridge in nothing but one of my t shirts and her underwear. I stand in the doorway leaning against the frame before whistling causing her to spin around.

“Shit Ash you scarred me.” She says clutching her chest.

“Sorry babe you look sexy barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen.” I say with a smirk. She rolls her eyes and walks over to me pecking my lips. As she pulls away I grab her and pull her back in for a real kiss. We are broken apart by her stomach growling. I tell her to sit and ask her what she wants for dinner. We decide on tacos.

We cook together and eat like a little family. After dinner Ali pulls me up to my bedroom. She pushes me down on the bed and bites her lip straddling me before attacking my lips with her own.

Yeah, this is my life. Ali is my home. Ali is my family.

 

Ali

 

3 months later

I feel fat. None of my clothes fit. Sure, I am 5 months pregnant. I just want to crawl into bed and stay there so I do.

“Baby get up we have to go to school.’’ Ashlyn says walking in from the bathroom to see me laying in bed.

“No. I’m fat. I don’t have anything to wear.” I say with my face buried in the pillow. I feel the bed dip so I lift my head to see Ash crawling to lay beside me. She pat my ass wanting me to roll over. She pulls up my shirt and starts kissing my belly before speaking.

“Little princess, please tell mama that she is not fat. She’s fucking beautiful.” She says to my stomach. We found out that we are having a girl and we couldn’t be happier. Ashlyn really want it to be a little girl even though I kind of wanted it to be a boy. These moments though, make me smile. Ashlyn is going to be a great mom.

“Baby get up we only have a month left before we graduate. You can wear my clothes.” She says pulling me off the bed. I huff out a fine before getting dressed and heading to school.

 

After school, Ashlyn take me to a movie and then to dinner. We had a great afternoon. Now we are back home sitting on the couch watching tv. She mutes the tv and I look up at her.

“When we graduate do you want to move in with me. You practically live here anyway. Why not make it official?” she says brushing my hair out of my face.

“I would love to move in with you.” I tell her before leaning up to kiss her.

“Good” she mumbles against my lips before pulling away and unmuting the tv. I turn back to the tv and cant help the grin that is plastered on my face. I’m screaming on the inside.

 

1 month later. Graduation

 

“ Ali we have to go now!” I hear ashlyn yell from downstairs. I tell her I’m coming while rushing down the stairs. We walk out and get into my parents car and head to graduation.

We get in our seats and the ceremony starts. They call my name and I walk across the stage and hear Ashlyn cheer. I blow her a kiss and go back to my seat. Soon ashlyn is up and I yell out for her. She turns and winks at me.

Once the ceremony is over we walk over to my parents who make us take a million and one photos. They then take us out to dinner.

“Congratulations ladies I am proud of you both.” My days says smiling at us.

“Thanks you pops” thanks dad” we say at the same time. He then pull out 2 small boxes and hands one to each of us. We look at each other and then back at him.

“Well. Open it.” he says gesturing to the boxes.

I open the box and tears well in my eyes. Inside is a gold necklace with a diamond heart pendant with an emerald that matches Ashlyn’s eye color. On the back it has “Congrats. I love you.” I look over to see Ashlyn in the same state as me. Hers is the same that matches my eyes in the center. We both get up and walk around the table to my dad and kiss him on each cheek.

“I love you girls. I’m so proud of you baby girl and ashlyn, I am happy you came into our lives.” He says with a few tears of his own. Mom is long gone she has been crying since we walked across the stage.

 

After we eat they drop us back off at Ashlyn house. We go in and get changed into more comfortable clothes before laying down.

Ashlyn pull up my shirt and lays her head on my thighs she stars having a conversation with my belly and pick up my book on the night stand and read. I love when she does this. She makes me feel so loved and I know she already loves out little princess.

 

The next 2 weeks go by quickly with me moving all my things into Ash’s house. We pack up all of her father things and put them in storage. 

Ashlyn wants to change some things in the house so she hires and interior decorator to convert the master bedroom to the way we want it along with a making her old room into a nursery for our princess. While they are doing the work we stay at my parent’s house.

 

2 week later everything is done in the house and we can finally move in fully. Everything looks fantastic. I love it. Ashlyn is somewhere in the house as I find myself standing in front of the nursery. I open the door and step inside awing at how beautiful it is. I move my hand to cup my belly and smile with tears in my eyes. I feel a warm body press against mine and arms snake around my sides. Her hands rest on top of my hands on my belly.

 

“It’s great isn’t it?” she asks. I can hear the smile in her voice.

“Yes I love it.” I say smiling myself. I feel her kiss below my ear and whisper in my ear.

“l love you.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it just a short one.

Ashlyn 

 

2 months later 

 

“Ash” I her ali yell my name from the kitchen.

“Yeah?” I yell back from my spot on the couch where I am waiting for her to be ready to go. We are going for a walk because she wants too. 

She read that its helps to walk and I would do anything she wanted.

“I need you” 

I get up and walk into the kitchen to see her sitting in the chair attempting to lean down and tie her shoe. I let out a chuckle at the sight and she look over at me with a frown. I go over and crouch in front of her.

“ Please help.” She pouts at me. “ I’m too fat to tie my shoe.” She says with a frown.

“ You are not fat babe you are nine months pregnant.” I say as I tie her shoe for her. I help her up and kiss her before we turn to leave.

 

We take off on our walk just enjoying each other’s company. After we make it back home we head into the kitchen. I lean against the counter while she grabs a water out of the fridge. She walks over and stands in front of me, getting on her tip toes and tries to kiss me. I bend down slightly and connect our lips. Just as I run my hand under the back of her shirt she pulls away wide eyed and her mouth in an o shape.

 

“Babe what’s wrong?” I ask panicking at the look on her face. As soon as I say that she looks down and back up at me.

“My water just broke.” She says casing my eyes to widen too.

“Ok. Calm down. Let me grab the bag. I need to call your parents. We have to go to the hospital now.”

“Babe YOU calm down. Grab the bag and help me in the car. Once inside I yell to the nearest nurse that we need help and they take her and put her in a room.

 

Here we are 10 hours later and it’s time for Ali to push. She has my hand in a death grip as the doctor tells her to push on 3. When he gets to 3 she squeals and squeezes. I’m sure my hand is going to to be broken after this.

 

“Oh my GOD. I hate you Ashlyn you are never touching me again.” She says between ragged breaths. She pushes again and I swear I lose all feeling in my hand. 

“This is your fault!” she yells at me. I just smile and rub her sweat soaked hair out of her face. The doctor tells her 1 more push and our baby will be here. She grunts and squeals again and then we hear the most beautiful sound I have ever heard. Our baby crying for the first time. The nurses get her ready and then wrap her up and place her on Ali chest.

 

Ali is crying and smiling while holding our little girl. I look at them both in awe and kiss the top of Ali’s head. This is my family. Ali hands her to me and I smile down at this beautiful little girl in my arms. I feel the tears rolling down my cheeks an I kiss the top of her head the same way as Ali.

“ Harley Alexandra Harris.” Ali tells them when they ask for the name. They take her to clean her up properly and I pepper kisses all over Ali face.

I love you Ali you did great. Thank you so much for giving us our baby girl.” She kisses me as her parents come in.

A little while later Tobin and Christen also come in the room. They brought Harley back and our family, they take turns passing her around cooing at how beautiful she is. Ali is in and out. She tired from giving birth.

 

Eventually her parents leave with Tobin and Christen. I look over at my beautiful girlfriend who is breast feeding our baby and a feeling of pure bliss explodes in my chest. This is my family. My next thought is…

 

Ali is the one. I am going to ask her to marry me.


End file.
